


ただいま(Tadaima)

by Ksunel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, First Time, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksunel/pseuds/Ksunel
Summary: Спустя много лет, после дурацкого недоразумения, Аомине и Куроко все еще пытаются преодолеть стену из недопониманий и недосказанностей на пути друг к другу. Все меняет трагическая случайность и спасенная девичья честь.Текст не несёт серьёзного глубинного смысла, не решает глобальных проблем потепления и мировой экономики. Автору просто захотелось закрыть персональный гештальт и сделать так, чтобы у этих двоих всё было хорошо.Фанфик написан на Spokon Big Bang 2018





	ただいま(Tadaima)

ただいま _[тадаима] — говорит человек,_

_который пришел домой_

 

 

Аомине уже давно пора было повзрослеть.

 

            Рано или поздно все вырастают из детства. Когда тебе переваливает за двадцать, оно становится похожим на старые любимые джинсы, внезапно обнаруженные в самом дальнем углу нижнего ящика шкафа. Они висят на коленях пузырями, с трудом застегиваются и предсказуемо оказываются до смешного коротки — так, что еле-еле прикрывают загорелые щиколотки.

 

            Выбросить жалко. Но носить уже никогда не будешь – засмеют же.

 

            Так и Аомине. Разом лишившись любимого баскетбола после серьезной травмы в университетской сборной, он был вынужден отказаться от детской мечты попасть в национальную сборную, где можно было заняться спортом уже по-серьезному, профессионально. Чтобы утолить жажду игры, которая даже годы спустя казалась похожа на ломку человека, недавно бросившего курить, он время от времени выбирался на стритбольную площадку, чтобы покидать мячик с соседскими мальчишками. Мальчишки восхищенно присвистывали и радостно вопили, когда Аомине, вспоминая школьные годы, вдруг входил в раж и забрасывал, стоя спиной к корзине, или забивал данк, с легкостью прыгая с трехочковой линии.

 

            Правда, после таких прыжков, если он хотел хотя бы немного поспать ночью, ему приходилось запихивать в себя горсть сильных обезболивающих, или как следует прикладываться к бутылке со спиртным. И желательно покрепче.

 

Пиво перестало действовать еще тогда, когда Аомине заканчивал университет.

 

            Ему двадцать шесть.

 

            Он работает в полиции, в управлении уголовных расследований. Не на самой последней должности – с такой профессией Аомине все-таки пришлось ненадолго позабыть про лень, — но и не так высоко, чтобы остаться довольным.

 

            Ему определенно есть куда расти.

 

            Этим вечером он возвращался домой после очередной игры. Привычным путем, который Аомине выучил уже наизусть – через парк, освещенный редкими фонарями, потом по узкой улочке, пропахшей рыбой вплоть до самого последнего булыжника на мостовой, после нужно было повернуть в темный переулок возле крайнего киоска с журналами и дальше, по прямой, пока не упрешься в высокий решетчатый забор – он с легкостью перемахивал через него, подтянувшись на сильных руках.

 

            Обычно Аомине проходил этот путь в одном и том же темпе, достаточно быстро, чтобы тело, разогретое, разгоряченное игрой на высокой скорости, не успело остыть и замерзнуть – это было чревато бессонной ночью и несколькими таблетками обезболивающего. Однако сегодня, на финальном отрезке пути его взгляд по нелепой случайности зацепился за журнальную обложку, с которой во все тридцать два зуба ослепительно улыбался Кисе, и поэтому Аомине буквально на мгновение сбавил темп.

 

            Этого хватило.

 

            Если бы Аомине оказался простым обывателем, то он, наверное, и не обратил бы внимание на негромкую возню и смешки в узком переулке, слабо освещенном одной-единственной лампочкой. Но он был полицейским, более того – хорошим полицейским, несмотря на беззлобное ворчание начальника, который уверял, что путного детектива из Аомине не выйдет, как бы тот ни старался, — и поэтому, не раздумывая ни секунды, он неслышной тенью скользнул в темный переулок.

 

— … давайте, подходите по одному, я вам всем морды разукрашу. Сделаю в лучшем виде!

 

            Развернувшаяся перед Аомине картина заставила его на мгновение замереть, после чего он бесшумно начал подбираться к месту событий, почти слившись со старой кирпичной стеной.

 

            Трое молодых мужчин весьма сомнительной наружности зажали в углу невысокую девушку, в которой Аомине без труда узнал Айду Рико. Бывшая тренерша Сейрин, заметно округлившаяся в талии – на глаз он не смог бы определить точный срок, однако беременность была слишком очевидна, и тем неприятнее оказалась ситуация, — крепко сжимала в руках маленькую сумочку. Она смотрела на обступивших ее мужчин совершенно без страха.

 

            Аомине усмехнулся, еще сильнее вжимаясь во влажную стену. Он нисколько не сомневался, что Рико сможет разобраться с теми, кто посмел посягнуть на ее неприкосновенность. Момои еще в школьную бытность рассказывала, как та, не особенно напрягаясь, скручивала в бараний рог игроков из своей команды, с легкостью справляясь даже с Кагами, которому Рико не доставала даже до плеча. Сейчас окружавшие ее мужчины оказались ненамного выше нее и не отличались спортивным телосложением – с такими у Рико проблем возникнуть не должно, если только обидчики не задумали бы накинуться на нее все разом.

 

            Как раз для такого случая здесь как раз и находился Аомине.

 

— Вы посмотрите, какая смелая попалась, а? Что же ты с нами идти отказываешься тогда, если ничего не боишься?..

 

            Дальше все произошло очень быстро.

 

            Один из мужчин, ближе всего стоявший к Рико, протянул руку и схватил ее за плечо – и почти в тот же миг оказался отброшен и опрокинут на спину. При падении на землю он ударился головой о землю, не сильно, но достаточно для того, чтобы на какое-то время потерять ориентацию. Его спутники, не на шутку разозлившись, одновременно дернулись к Рико – и тут же замерли, потому что в этот самый момент Аомине выскользнул из тени, подходя ближе.

 

— Ты в порядке?

 

            Он встал так, чтобы Рико оказалась за его спиной. Ему удалось заметить, как на ее лице промелькнуло удивление, а мгновением позже – узнавание и искренняя радость.

 

— Да. Со мной все хорошо, Аомине-кун. Я думаю, эти господа уже уходят. – Рико с вызовом посмотрела на своих недавних обидчиков. – Не так ли?

 

            Ответом ей было мрачное молчание. Оба мужчины оказались больше чем на голову ниже Аомине, и, похоже, весь их боевой настрой улетучился при виде здорового – под два метра ростом, — парня, который смотрел на них с открытой неприязнью. Он подозрительно сощурился и потянул носом воздух – после чего его лицо тут же скривилось в презрительной гримасе. Аомине отчетливо почувствовал сладковатый аромат недавно выкуренной травки. Сейчас, даже в том тусклом освещении, что давала единственная лампочка, ему было отлично видно, что у обоих мужчин неестественно узкие зрачки.

 

— Да, вам действительно лучше убраться отсюда. И как можно быстрее, если не хотите, чтобы я арестовал вас за хранение наркотиков.

 

            Один из нападавших, набравшись смелости, рванул вперед и вскинул руку с кулаком, видимо, собираясь ударить – однако Аомине легко скользнул в сторону, уходя с траектории замаха. Через мгновение мужчина лежал на земле, а из его разбитого носа хлестала кровь.

 

— Еще нужны аргументы?

 

            Единственный оставшийся на ногах обидчик мотнул головой, судорожно, будто его ударили наотмашь по лицу, после чего, не отрывая взгляда от Аомине, медленно попятился к выходу из переулка. Когда он оказался достаточно далеко от решительно настроенного парня, мужчина резко развернулся и стремглав убежал прочь. Спустя несколько секунд его примеру последовал тот, кому Аомине разбил нос — в отличие от своего приятеля, он неспешно вышел из переулка, слегка пошатываясь и прижимая к лицу окровавленный носовой платок.

 

— Ты как? – бросив торопливый взгляд на последнего оставшегося обидчика, который, похоже, не торопился подниматься на ноги и продолжал лежать на земле, Аомине повернулся к Рико. — Они не успели ничего сделать? Тебе не нужно в больницу?

 

— Со мной все в порядке. – улыбнулась и склонилась в неглубоком поклоне. — Спасибо за помощь, она оказалась неожиданной, но была очень… кстати.

 

            В ответ Аомине только хмыкнул, тем самым пытаясь скрыть непонятно откуда взявшееся смущение. Искренняя благодарность бывшей тренерши Сейрин оказалась неожиданно приятной. Тут же некстати вспомнился Кагами, а следом за ним – Куроко, и Аомине подумал, что, наверное, был даже рад, если бы эти двое узнали о его сегодняшнем внезапном геройстве.

 

            Особенно Тецу.

 

— Пойдем, я провожу до станции… или куда ты там шла. Вдруг понадобится еще от кого-нибудь тебя защитить.

 

— До станции. Спасибо, Аомине-кун. Наверное, в сложившейся ситуации мне все же не стоит отказываться от твоей помощи.

 

— Да, определенно не стоит. Идем.

 

            Он пропустил Рико вперед, держась так, чтобы все время находиться между ней и последним из нападавших – тот сел и начал лихорадочно шарить по карманам. Когда же они добрались до выхода из переулка на главную улицу, Аомине напоследок обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что их не преследуют.

 

            Именно эта предусмотрительность вкупе с быстрой реакцией и спасла ему жизнь.

            Аомине успел блокировать сильный удар раньше, чем осознал, что блеснувшее в тусклом свете переулка лезвие ножа было нацелено ему прямо в сердце – рука нападавшего ушла в сторону, скользнув по касательной по ребрам. Тот как-то странно дернулся, избегая захвата противника, который, очевидно, был сильнее и выше его, и вдруг почему-то отскочил в сторону, глядя на Аомине расширившимися от ужаса глазами.

 

            Нож торчал из живота Аомине, с левой стороны, чуть повыше ремня джинсов.

 

            Боль оказалась просто адской.

 

Светло-серая футболка моментально потемнела и пропиталась кровью.

 

Судорожно хватая ртом воздух, Аомине рухнул на колени под аккомпанемент шагов убегающего в панике противника. Он потянулся к ножу, но тут же резко отдернул руку, предупрежденный испуганным окриком Рико.

 

— Стой!

 

Рико опустилась рядом с Аомине на корточки и, мягко удерживая за плечи, помогла ему привалиться спиной к стене.

 

— Надо… вытащить. Очень больно. – Он снова потянулся к ножу, но Рико успела перехватить его руку и покачала головой.

 

— Нужно дождаться приезда врачей.

— Черт.

 

            Аомине откинул голову, прижавшись затылком к холодной стене, и закрыл глаза. Боль накатывала волнами, пульсировала в ране вместе с вытекающей кровью, и почему-то вдруг начали замерзать ноги. В ушах стоял противный звон, сквозь который Аомине с трудом разбирал слова Рико – та звонила в службу спасения и сейчас сбивчиво объясняла оператору их точное местоположение.

 

-… эй, не смей отключаться!

 

            Испуганный возглас Рико Аомине услышал словно через толстый слой ваты. Он открыл глаза и в полумраке переулка с трудом сумел разглядеть лицо склонившейся над ним девушки. Она сдернула с себя кофточку, оставшись при этом в тонкой футболке с глубоким вырезом, и, скрутив в некое подобие повязки, прижала ее ниже раны, под рукояткой ножа.

 

            Аомине зашипел от резкой боли. На глаза, против его воли, навернулись слезы, и он спешно вытер их тыльной стороной ладони.

 

— Ты должен продержаться в сознании как можно дольше, Аомине-кун. Это очень важно.

 

— Тогда рассказывай давай что-нибудь. Мне нужно отвлечься.

 

            Рико удивилась.

 

— Рассказывать? Что?

 

— Что угодно. Главное, чтобы это не оказалось слишком скучным, иначе я могу просто заснуть, — Аомине старательно поморгал, сгоняя мутную пелену с глаз. – Кто отец ребенка? Этот ваш очкастый капитан, занудный такой, как его… забыл имя… Он?

 

            Рико смутилась. Даже в полумраке переулка было видно, как покраснели ее щеки и кончики ушей.

 

— Эй! У вас в Тоуо тоже был очкастый капитан. Это же не повод…

 

            Аомине вяло отмахнулся, прерывая поток возмущений.

 

— О, все, я сам вспомнил. Хьюга, кажется, так звали капитана Сейрин, да? Он отец ребенка?

 

            Рико кивнула и тут же отвела взгляд – было очевидно, что ей не слишком-то комфортно обсуждать свою личную жизнь с таким человеком, как Аомине.

 

— Джумпей сделал мне предложение, когда мы оканчивали университет.

 

— Долго же тебе пришлось ждать, пока он наберется смелости. Твоему терпению можно просто позавидовать. И что ты только нашла в этом тугодуме? С ним должно быть просто невыносимо скучно…

 

            Лицо Рико тут же приняло оскорбленное выражение. Она открыла было рот, чтобы возмутиться и сказать, что может сделать со своим мнением Аомине и куда именно тот может его засунуть, когда у него вдруг закатились глаза и он начал медленно заваливаться на бок. Рико испуганно вскрикнула и схватила Аомине за плечи, не давая ему упасть.

 

            Где-то вдалеке  _послышался_ заунывный  _вой сирены скорой помощи_.

 

 

*    *    *

 

_— … Аомине-кун, держись. Пожалуйста, постарайся. Ты меня слышишь, Аомине-кун? Аомине-кун?!  Дайки..._

 

*    *    *

 

            Сознание вернулось к Аомине одним рывком. Не было ни постепенно появляющихся звуков, словно пробивающихся через толстый слой ваты, ни медленного спадания мутной пелены перед глазами, ни плавной теплой волны, сопровождающей возвращение тактильных ощущений. Нет, все происходило совершенно иначе. Он словно резко вынырнул на поверхность из мрачной глубины забвения.

 

Все тело болело так, будто бы по нему проехали асфальтоукладчиком, причем, судя по всему, пару раз – видимо, для пущей верности. 

 

Во рту пересохло, и страшно хотелось пить.

 

            Первое, что Аомине почувствовал, приходя в себя – это легкий аромат духов Сацуки, а после – ощущение тонких прохладных пальцев, которые крепко держали его за руку. Глаза открывать совершенно не хотелось. Из глубины сознания некстати всплыли воспоминания о Тецу, звавшем Аомине по имени, что само по себе уже было событием беспрецедентным, и потому все, что ему оставалось – списать это на галлюцинации от болевого шока.

 

— Дай-чан, открой глаза. — Голос Сацуки дрогнул, после чего пальцы, державшие руку Аомине, сжались еще крепче. – Открой глаза, пожалуйста, я тебя очень прошу.

 

            Ему пришлось откликнуться на мольбу, которая так явно была слышна в каждом слове подруги. Аомине приоткрыл глаза и тут же зажмурил их – даже неяркого света наступающих сумерек хватило, чтобы они заслезились. Впрочем, Сацуки оказалось вполне достаточно и этих признаков жизни – она радостно вскрикнула, после чего бросилась к Аомине на шею, вцепившись тоненькими пальчиками в его больничную рубашку. Спустя несколько секунд он почувствовал, как ткань на его груди промокла от слёз.

 

— Эй, ты чего? Сацуки, ты что, плачешь, что ли? Глупая, со мной же все в порядке.

 

— Это ты глупый! – Сацуки отстранилась от Аомине и несильно стукнула его кулачком в плечо. – Ты просто до смерти меня напугал, Дай-чан.

 

— Ну так уж и до смерти.

 

            Аомине усмехнулся. Он нашарил рядом с подушкой пульт управления и, нажав на среднюю кнопку, привел изголовье кровати в вертикальное положение. Сацуки, пересевшая на краешек кровати, в это время торопливо вытирала глаза неизвестно откуда взявшимся носовым платком и смешно шмыгала покрасневшим носом.

 

— Как ты узнала, что я здесь? Тебе позвонили с моей работы?

 

            Сацуки печально улыбнулась, сжимая платочек в руках так, что побелели костяшки пальцев – было видно, что ей стоит многих усилий сдерживаться.

 

— Нет, мне позвонил Тецу-кун, сразу, как только тебя доставили в больницу.

 

— Тецу? – Аомине удивился. — А причем здесь… Ему тренерша Сейрин рассказала?

 

            Сацуки покачала головой.

 

— Он проходит стажировку в скорой медицинской помощи Службы спасения. Ты оказался в той машине, на которой Тецу-кун дежурил в тот день.

 

            Эта новость оказалась настолько неожиданной, что сердце в груди Аомине сделало какой-то невообразимый кульбит – и забилось в два раза быстрее.

 

— Забавно. Помнится, еще со времен школы он хотел быть воспитателем в детском саду. А теперь вот скорая помощь, да?

 

            Сацуки улыбнулась – светло и нежно, так, как она улыбалась, если речь заходила о Куроко, которого она любила еще со средней школы.

 

Ну, или о шоколадном капкейке с мороженым.

 

— На втором году обучения Тецу-кун перевелся на медицинский факультет и уехал учиться в Нагоя. Я думала, ты знаешь, Дай-чан. Вы что, поссорились снова?

 

            Аомине отвел взгляд. Вспоминать о том постыдном разговоре, когда Тецу обнаружил его вдрызг пьяным на пороге собственного дома, и последующей за ним громкой ссоре совершенно не хотелось. Равно как и о способе, который выбрал Аомине, чтобы заткнуть тому рот – было слишком невыносимо слышать все эти обидные и горькие слова, произнесенные другом в порыве эмоций.

 

            Тогда Тецу отшатнулся, глядя на Аомине расширившимися от ужаса глазами, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и ушел, больше ничего не сказав.

 

            Через пару недель от него пришло коротенькое sms-сообщение, в котором он уведомлял, что перевелся в университет в другом городе, и просил Аомине быть осторожным.

 

— …что за глупости? Никаких «снова» не было. Мы вообще не ссорились, если хочешь знать.

 

— Не ври мне, Дай-чан! Что-то между вами случилось, это точно. Что-то не очень хорошее. Я не отстану от тебя, пока ты мне не расскажешь…

 

            Аомине посмотрел на Сацуки, взгляд которой был полон решимости узнать правду любой ценой, и с тоской подумал о том, насколько же сильно он влип. Подруга детства еще со школьных времен отличалась чрезмерной упертостью и могла докопаться до истины, используя для этого практически любые доступные средства.

 

Спасение пришло неожиданно — в виде доктора, который шагнул в палату.

 

— Момои-сан, время для посещения давно закончилось, поэтому я вынужден попросить вас покинуть больницу. Вы здесь сидите с самого утра, вам уже пора отдохнуть. И вашему другу тоже.

 

— Но я совсем не устала, и Дай-чан наконец-то проснулся… — попробовала было возразить Сацуки. Однако ее сбивчивая речь была остановлена Аомине, который взял подругу за руку и бережно сжал тонкие пальчики в своей большой ладони.

 

— Иди, Сацуки. На тебе лица нет, и страшные синяки под глазами. Я же знаю, ты совершенно точно моталась сюда, ко мне, каждый день после работы. Тебе нужно как следует отдохнуть. Со мной все будет хорошо.

 

            Глаза Сацуки наполнились слезами. Она снова бросилась на шею Аомине, уткнувшись неожиданно холодным носом куда-то в область правой ключицы.

 

— Пообещай… Пообещай, что с тобой все будет хорошо.

 

            Аомине бережно обнял ее за плечи, игнорируя тянущую боль в том месте, где в тело вонзился нож, и, прижавшись щекой к теплой макушке Сацуки, которая приятно пахла шампунем, прошептал:

 

— Обещаю. Иди домой.

 

 

*    *    *

 

            В следующий раз Аомине проснулся уже глубокой ночью. Его разбудили голоса – кто-то негромко переговаривался под дверью в соседнюю палату. Одного из беседовавших Аомине узнал сразу – это был доктор Усуи, его лечащий врач. После ухода Сацуки у них состоялась достаточно продолжительная беседа, в ходе которой Аомине и узнал, насколько сильно он пострадал во время нападения, и какая именно операция была ему проведена.

 

            Голос второго человека был почти не слышен. Он говорил негромко, ровно и практически без интонаций. Это почему-то показалось Аомине смутно знакомым и очень важным, однако из-за сознания, затуманенного легкими обезболивающими, он так и не вспомнил, кому именно мог бы принадлежать этот голос.

 

            И только когда за дверью воцарилась тишина, а глаза снова начали закрываться от навалившейся усталости, Аомине, перед тем, как окончательно провалился в сон, успел сконцентрироваться на одной единственно важной мысли.

 

            _«Это был Тецу»_.

 

 

*    *    *

 

            Оказалось, что торчать в больнице после операции – адски скучно. Аомине всячески ограничили любую активность, поскольку требовалось некоторое время, чтобы швы схватились и перестали кровоточить при каждом неосторожном движении, — и это ограничение было просто подобно смерти.

 

            Он всегда думал, что бездельничать и спать неограниченное количество часов – это его самый любимый способ проводить досуг, однако, после таких двух недель, от скуки Аомине был» готов лезть на стенку. Сацуки приходила только вечером, после работы, и иногда успевала ненадолго вырваться к нему в обеденный перерыв, поэтому все остальное время он проводил, пялясь в телевизор и бездумно переключая каналы.

 

            После того, как Аомине из реанимации перевели в общую палату, стало легче. Его соседом оказался молодой парень, примерно такого же возраста, или, может, немного младше, попавший в больницу после неудачного падения с мотоцикла. Личностью тот был весьма заурядной, даже немного скучной, однако на его прикроватной тумбочке лежала огромная стопка самых разнообразных журналов, а по вечерам в палату заглядывала девушка, по-видимому, сестра пострадавшего, которая приносила вкусную домашнюю еду, соки, сладости, а иногда – в редких случаях, когда это удавалось, — даже пиво. Жить стало чуточку веселее.

 

            Аомине обещали выписать через неделю, если не случится никаких осложнений и непредвиденных ситуаций. После долгого и скучного месяца, проведенного в больнице, на первый взгляд это казалось сущей ерундой. Однако, как назло, злополучная неделя тянулась мучительно медленно. Соседа по палате выписали на исходе третьего дня, и Аомине остался предоставлен самому себе и собственным мыслям.

 

            А мысли сейчас у него в голове крутились только об одном Тецу.

 

            Когда Сацуки принесла зарядное устройство от мобильника Аомине, и ему наконец удалось включить его, первые несколько дней он порывался написать Тецу. Однако в голову, как назло, не приходило ни одной более или менее адекватной идеи, о чем именно Аомине хотел бы сообщить другу в своем послании.

 

            Мысль о том, чтобы поблагодарить того за спасение собственной жизни, он отмел почти сразу – Тецу выполнял свою работу, и почти наверняка воспринял эту ситуацию как самую рядовую. Ответственный и увлеченный делом, которое любил всем сердцем, он не нуждался в особой благодарности.

 

            Просить Тецу приехать и навестить его Аомине тоже не стал. Если бы тот хотел, то обязательно заявился бы сам, не ожидая просьб и приглашений. Приезжал же он в больницу, чтобы узнать о состоянии Аомине, значит, вполне мог заглянуть к нему в палату. А раз не сделал этого – значит, очевидно, просто не захотел.

 

            По правде говоря, подспудно Аомине боялся получить отказ на просьбу приехать — даже одна мысль об этом вызывала какое-то странное болезненное ощущение в груди.

 

            Когда все возможные и невозможные варианты были отброшены как не имеющие права существования, Аомине — безо всякой, впрочем, надежды — стал ждать сообщения от самого Тецу. Однако, как и следовало предположить с самого начала, тот и не думал отправить весточку другу – так же, как и не торопился навестить его в больнице.

 

            Это оказалось довольно-таки… неприятно, и поэтому Аомине старался не слишком сильно думать о том, что Тецу, похоже, безразлично, что происходит с его другом. Получалось, честно говоря, не очень, и из-за этого он перманентно пребывал в весьма мрачном расположении духа, напоминая себя самого времен старшей школы – конечно, до того момента, как их не обыграла Сейрин.

 

            Когда приходила Сацуки, Аомине делал вид, что все в порядке – иначе подруга заподозрила бы неладное и снова пристала с неудобными вопросами, на которые он еще не был готов дать ответы даже самому себе.

 

            Накануне выписки его навестила спасенная им Рико. Она попыталась было искренне поблагодарить Аомине, однако тот быстро дал понять, что в ее благодарности, как и в ее визите, он равнозначно не нуждается. Это было высказано прямо и в достаточно резкой форме, поэтому Аомине ждал, что Рико разозлится или расстроится, как поступила бы на ее месте любая, кроме, разве что, Сацуки – та бы точно не осталась в долгу и ответила тем же. Именно поэтому таким сильным оказалось его удивление, когда Рико до отвращения понимающе улыбнулась и покачала головой.

 

— Не стоит, Аомине-кун. Я понимаю, что тебе не особенно-то и нужна моя благодарность. Но ты пострадал из-за меня, поэтому я не могла не прийти.

 

            Аомине неожиданно для себя вдруг смягчился.

 

— Лучше бы пожрать принесла. То, что таскает Сацуки, есть невозможно, а от больничной кормежки меня уже мутит.

 

            Рико захихикала.

 

— Это очень плохая идея, Аомине-кун. Я не очень хорошо готовлю, поэтому в нашей семье на кухне главный Джумпей. – Она неосознанно погладила живот, который сегодня был особенно заметен, благодаря крою ее платья. – Когда мы были в старшей школе, Кагами даже пришлось учить меня готовить перед поездкой в летний лагерь.

 

            Аомине в ответ на это хмыкнул, поудобнее устраиваясь на кровати.

 

— Я знаю. Тецу рассказывал, как ты однажды чуть не отравила всю команду своей стряпней. Этим вы с Сацуки очень похожи.

 

            Рико, тепло улыбнувшись, поднялась было на ноги, собираясь уходить, когда вдруг какая-то мысль заставила ее замереть.

 

— Знаешь, а ты ведь мог бы попросить Куроко-куна принести тебе чего-нибудь домашнего поесть. Я слышала, что Кагами-кун неплохо научил его готовить перед тем, как Куроко-кун уехал в Нагоя. – Она взяла сумочку, которая стояла на прикроватной тумбочке, и повесила ее себе на плечо. – Вы же все еще общаетесь? Я уверена, он вполне мог бы что-нибудь приготовить и принести.

 

            Аомине отвел взгляд, делая вид, что внимательно изучает блестящую обложку журнала, который лежал у него на коленях.

 

— Не стоит. Меня все равно уже завтра выписывают.

 

            Говорить Рико о том, что Тецу ни разу не навестил его в больнице, равно как и о том, что Аомине так и не решился ему позвонить и поблагодарить за спасение, он не стал.

 

            Это личное дело, которое не должно было касаться никого, кроме них двоих.

 

*    *    *

 

            Из больницы Аомине забирала Сацуки.

 

            Не то чтобы он просил ее об этом – подруга добровольно вызвалась помочь в том, в чем, в общем-то, не было особой необходимости. А еще, из-за этого Аомине пришлось проторчать в больнице допоздна, потому что из-за внезапно случившего аврала Сацуки задержалась на работе дольше обычного.

 

            В итоге они зашли в его квартиру, когда часы в прихожей показывали уже половину двенадцатого ночи. Сил не оставалось даже на то, чтобы принять душ, поэтому, привычно вытащив футон из шкафа, Аомине, кивнув Сацуки в сторону кровати, как и был — в одежде — завалился спать.

 

            Проснулся он далеко за полдень. В квартире было тихо и пусто – Сацуки еще утром умчалась на работу, оставив на кухонном столе коротенькую записку с просьбой не напрягаться и побольше отдыхать. Рядом лежало большое красное яблоко.

 

            Не напрягаться. Ха!

 

            Это легче было сказать, чем сделать. В проклятой больнице Аомине наотдыхался так, что теперь все его существо требовало активности, — какой угодно, лишь бы не лежать беспомощным бревном в постели. Он даже грешным делом подумал, не устроить ли ему уборку в квартире, которая, после месячного отсутствия, определенно должна была порядком подзапылиться. Однако хватило беглого взгляда на скромное жилище, чтобы понять – кто-то уже успел здесь прибраться, причем относительно недавно. И это явно была не Сацуки — квартира просто-таки сияла чистотой и свежестью, прямо как какая-нибудь гребаная больница.

 

            От данного сравнения Аомине вздрогнул всем телом. Его, словно огромной теплой волной, накрыло целым ворохом эмоций, и сердце тут же пустилось вскачь, будто бы пытаясь проломить грудную клетку. От одной только мысли, что здесь, в его квартире, мог наводить порядок не кто иной как Тецу, в ногах вдруг появилась неожиданная слабость, и Аомине торопливо сел на ближайший стул.

 

В этот самый момент раздался тихий звук поворачиваемого в замочной скважине ключа — Аомине замер и, кажется, даже задержал дыхание, пытаясь успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. Входная дверь жалобно скрипнула, в очередной раз напоминая ему о том, что необходимо смазать петли, — после чего закрылась с легким щелчком. Аомине различил шорох снимаемой обуви и негромкое, едва на грани слышимости, шуршание пакетов, которые, судя по всему, поставили на пол.

 

            Потом в гэнкане воцарилась абсолютная тишина.

 

— Эй, кто там? Сацуки, это ты?

 

            Аомине рывком поднялся на ноги, сделал несколько шагов в сторону выхода из кухни – и тут же нос к носу столкнулся с Тецу.

 

— Здравствуй, Аомине-кун.

 

            Отступив немного назад – так, чтобы можно было смотреть в глаза, не задирая голову, Тецу внимательным взглядом проскользил по телу Аомине, отчего тот неожиданно почувствовал себя обнаженным, — пока, наконец, их глаза не встретились.

 

— Привет. Что ты тут делаешь?

 

— Момои-сан сказала, что тебя выписывают только завтра к вечеру. У меня оказалось пара часов свободного времени, так что я решил занести тебе немного продуктов. Твой холодильник совершенно пустой, а тебе сейчас, после ранения и операции, категорически нельзя голодать.

 

            Аомине нахмурился и потер лоб.

 

— Странно. Сацуки абсолютно точно знала, когда меня выписывают – она самолично забирала меня из больницы вчера вечером. Из-за этого мне пришлось ждать, пока она освободится со своей чертовой работы и приедет за мной, хотя я мог вернуться домой гораздо раньше, если бы добирался самостоятельно.

 

            Уголок рта Тецу едва заметно дернулся в улыбке, хотя выражение его лица при этом не изменилось, оставаясь все таким же равнодушным и слегка настороженным.

 

— Я думаю, Момои-сан поступила так умышленно. Мне кажется, она считает, что мы с тобой поссорились, Аомине-кун, и поэтому хотела, чтобы мы встретились и поговорили.

 

            Аомине отвел глаза, не выдержав пристального взгляда Тецу.

 

— Ты тоже так думаешь?

 

— Как?

 

— Ну… что мы с тобой поссорились.

 

— Если учесть, что последние два года мы с тобой практически не общались, кроме редких разговоров по скайпу, я испытываю некоторые затруднения, чтобы что-то идентифицировать как ссору.

 

            Тецу развернулся и вышел из кухни, оставив ошарашенного Аомине одного —  тот даже не нашелся что ответить. Впрочем, спустя несколько секунд Тецу снова появился на пороге, держа в руках по объемному пакету из ближайшего комбини.

 

— Это ты называешь «занести немного продуктов»? – наигранно засмеялся Аомине, решив сменить неудобную тему – говорить о чувствах и отношениях он оказался не мастер, к тому же, сначала нужно было в самом себе разобраться. – Давай помогу, наверняка ведь тяжелые.

 

— Да, весьма тяжелые, — согласился Тецу и тут же, мгновенно среагировав, метнулся в сторону, когда Аомине попытался забрать у него один из пакетов.

 

Пальцы только и успели, что скользнуть по теплым костяшкам – реакция у друга всегда была отменной, даром что в баскетбол столько лет играли вместе.

 

— Эй, ты чего? Я же помочь только хотел!

 

            Тецу покачал головой, после чего без особых усилий поставил оба пакета на стол.

 

— Я ценю то, что ты хотел сделать, Аомине-кун, но тебе пока желательно не напрягаться слишком сильно и не поднимать тяжести. — Он развернулся к другу, который напряженно замер рядом с поднятой рукой, забыв ее опустить. – Однако, если ты правда хочешь помочь мне, давай вместе разберем мои покупки. Я давно уже не был у тебя дома и не уверен, что вспомню, где и что лежит.

 

            Аомине хмыкнул, скрывая неожиданную неловкость – далеко уйти от щекотливой темы не получалось, она упорно возвращалась, то и дело всплывая в разговоре.

 

— Ты же прибирался здесь не так давно, неужели не запомнил?

 

            Тецу замер с большим пакетом риса в руках, который в этот самый момент собирался положить в кухонный шкаф. Он стоял спиной к Аомине, поэтому тот не смог увидеть его лицо и выражение искреннего удивления, задержавшееся на нем чуть дольше, чем Тецу обычно мог себе позволить.

 

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я прибирался в твоей квартире? Я никому не говорил об этом.

 

— Я… почувствовал.

 

— Почувствовал? – Тецу резко развернулся, во все глаза глядя на друга, который катал по столу выуженную из пакета алюминиевую банку с пивом. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

 

            Аомине, прервав свое увлекательное занятие, поднял голову и посмотрел на Тецу.

 

— Я не… Сложно объяснить. Просто, во всем этом весь ты. – Он неопределенно махнул рукой куда-то в сторону комнаты и упустил момент, когда банка покатилась по столу, чудом удержавшись на краю. – Весь ты. Понимаешь, что я хочу сказать?

 

— Понимаю.

 

            Тецу улыбнулся самыми уголками губ – так, как умел только он, — и от этого в груди у Аомине почему-то вдруг стало очень горячо, а дыхание на мгновение сбилось. Он неловко почесал затылок, скрывая смущение, потому что выдержать пытливый взгляд ему Тецу снова не удалось.

 

— Знаешь… А я ведь так и не поблагодарил тебя.

 

— В этом нет необходимости, Аомине-кун. Я всего лишь выполнял свою работу, ты же знаешь…

 

            Аомине мотнул головой, поднимая со стола и крепко сжимая в ладонях банку с пивом, которая начала постепенно нагреваться от тепла его рук.

 

— Я не про это. Хотя… и про это тоже, но в первую очередь я хотел сказать спасибо, что ты позаботился обо мне.

 

            Тецу, который в этот момент как раз закончил разбирать пакеты из магазина, вдруг замер на месте, и Аомине показалось, что его спина на мгновение напряглась, а в глазах промелькнуло что-то очень похожее на сожаление.

 

Однако спустя пару мгновений Тецу глубоко выдохнул и расслабился.

 

— Все в порядке, Аомине-кун. – Он улыбнулся одними только губами. – Так ведь и должны поступать друзья, верно?

 

            Отчужденность, с которой была произнесена эта фраза, покоробила слух, скребнула по сердцу острыми углами, и Аомине едва уловимо поморщился, схватившись за грудь, потому что под ребрами вдруг неприятно и весьма ощутимо заныло.

 

— Ты прав. Именно так и поступают друзья. Спасибо тебе.

 

— Пожалуйста. Это было мне не в тягость.

 

            Какое-то время друзья провели в молчании, прерываемым негромким шуршанием пакета, который Тецу с убийственной сосредоточенностью складывал в аккуратный маленький прямоугольник. Когда наконец он закончил и засунул его в карман голубой толстовки, Аомине сделал шаг, подходя немного ближе, и протянул неподвижно застывшему Тецу банку с пивом.

 

— Будешь?

 

— Не могу, Аомине-кун. Я сейчас поеду на работу. Ночное дежурство.

 

— Вот как. Снова будешь спасать чьи-то жизни, значит…

 

            Тецу неожиданно тепло улыбнулся.

 

— Не так давно я спас твою. Выходит, что все это было не зря. – Он развернулся в сторону выхода из кухни. – Я очень рад.

 

— Я тоже рад, что это оказался именно ты. – Аомине качнулся с пятки на носок, крепко сжимая уже теплую банку в ладони. – И спасибо тебе за продукты. Я обязательно верну деньги…

 

            Тецу обернулся уже у самой двери и покачал головой.

 

— Не надо, Аомине-кун, не возвращай деньги. Лучше накорми меня ужином завтра.

 

— Ужином?.. – Аомине поднял растерянный взгляд на Тецу – тот едва заметно улыбался, самыми уголками губ. – Каким еще ужином?

 

— Тот, который ты для нас приготовишь. Я бы хотел завтра зайти, чтобы тебя проведать, если ты, конечно, не против.

 

— Я… Нет. Что за дурацкий вопрос, Тецу? Конечно, я не против.

 

— Тогда до завтра, Аомине-кун?

 

— До завтра…

 

            Когда за другом почти бесшумно закрылась входная дверь, Аомине наконец пошевелился. Он тяжело опустился на стул, все еще продолжая сжимать банку с пивом в руках – разговор с Тецу на грани искренности оказался неожиданно изматывающим и вытянул из него силы. Все, чего Аомине сейчас хотелось – это завалиться на кровать, под теплое одеяло, и бездумно пялиться в телевизор, потягивая пиво.

 

            Так он и сделал.

 

            Под самый вечер, когда глаза уже начали слипаться от усталости, Аомине выключил единственный источник света в комнате – телевизор, который последние полчаса работал без звука, потому что Аомине разговаривал с Сацуки по телефону, — и со вздохом, полным удовлетворения, растянулся на кровати.

 

Мысль, внезапно промелькнувшая на краю ускользающего сознания, когда Аомине начал медленно погружаться в сон, была о том, что он забыл спросить Тецу, как у того оказались ключи от его квартиры.

 

 

*    *    *

 

            Следующим вечером, когда за окнами неожиданно потемнело от стремительно наползающих на город серых туч, а во дворе начали загораться первые фонари, во входную дверь негромко постучали.

 

В этот самый момент Аомине, отшвырнув в сторону бесполезную инструкцию, включил навороченную рисоварку, которую когда-то ему подарила Сацуки. Долгое время злополучный агрегат бестолково пылился на верхней полке кухонного шкафа, занимая слишком много места, чтобы подобное соседство можно было спокойно терпеть. Однако Аомине – из чувства ли благодарности, либо по какой-то другой причине, — не торопился выбрасывать такой, казалось бы, ненужный прибор. И, видимо, не зря.

 

Когда стук в дверь повторился, Аомине вдруг почему-то вздрогнул всем телом. В пару быстрых шагов преодолев расстояние до гэнкана, он, не бросив взгляда на глазок, одним движением распахнул неожиданно тяжелую дверь.

 

— Здравствуй, Аомине-кун.

 

            На темной ветровке Тецу влажно блестели первые звездочки дождя – видимо, он успел заскочить в подъезд за несколько секунд до того, как начался ливень, который сейчас забарабанил по оконному стеклу. Скользнув по другу торопливым взглядом, Аомине заметил, что он пришел в той же одежде, что и вчера, а его лицо было уставшим и выглядело более бледным, чем обычно.

 

— Привет. У тебя же есть свой ключ, зачем ты стучал?

 

— Это невежливо, Аомине-кун, брать и вламываться без видимой на то причины. — Тецу аккуратно переступил через порог и почти бесшумно затворил за собой дверь. – В конце концов, я все-таки пока здесь не живу.

 

            Аомине, развернувшийся по направлению к кухне, при этих словах дернулся – и со всей дури впечатался левой ногой в подставку для зонтов. После чего, смачно выругавшись сквозь зубы, он привалился спиной к дверному косяку и, стащив носок, мрачно уставился на стремительно краснеющие пальцы.

 

— Осторожнее, Аомине-кун. Тебе следует более внимательно смотреть, куда ты идешь. – Тецу, к тому времени уже разувшийся и снявший ветровку, подошел и присел на корточки рядом. – Не возражаешь, если я осмотрю? Надо проверить, не сломал ли ты пальцы.

 

            Аомине с как можно более равнодушным видом буркнул «Валяй!» и плюхнулся на пол, изо всех сил пытаясь совладать с непонятно откуда взявшимся волнением – сердце, похоже, норовило выпрыгнуть из груди, гулко бухая о ребра.

 

Тецу, бросив быстрый взгляд на закусившего нижнюю губу друга, аккуратно взял пострадавшую ступню в руки, которые оказались на удивление теплыми. Несколькими выверенными и удивительно нежными движениями он прощупал покрасневшие от удара пальцы, не пропустив ни одной косточки – тем самым заставив Аомине сдавленно зашипеть от боли.

 

— Все в порядке, это просто ушиб. Какое-то время будет немного болеть, хотя если ты приложишь что-нибудь холодное, то, скорее всего, этого удастся избежать.

 

            Сейчас, сидя рядом с другом на полу, Аомине заметил, как сильно тот устал – Тецу выдавали покрасневшие глаза, под которыми красовались весьма некрасивые мешки. От его одежды исходил крепкий запах медикаментов и пота, а руки украшала парочка царапин, которых – и Аомине это точно помнил, — еще вчера здесь не было.

 

— Паршиво выглядишь, если честно. Ты как будто и не спал вовсе.

 

            Тецу кивнул, глядя, как Аомине, поморщившись, натягивает носок на пострадавшую ногу.

 

— Так и есть. Я приехал к тебе сразу после ночного дежурства. Можно я воспользуюсь твоей ванной комнатой?

 

— Валяй. Я пока проверю, что там у нас с ужином.

 

— Спасибо.

 

            Аомине поднялся на ноги и, слегка прихрамывая, проковылял на кухню. Отключив рисоварку, он полез в шкаф, чтобы достать оттуда посуду для ужина, когда вдруг понял, что в ванной у него висит только одно полотенце, его собственное, а еще – что Тецу придется надевать свою грязную одежду, пропахшую потом и больницей, просто потому, что ему было не во что переодеться. Одна только мысль об этом заставила Аомине внутренне содрогнуться.

 

            Решение пришло в его голову почти сразу. Он прошел в комнату и, распахнув двери высокого – под потолок – двухстворчатого шкафа, придирчиво уставился на свой гардероб. Спустя несколько минут Аомине вытащил на свет простую белую футболку с логотипом фирмы Nike и старые пижамные штаны, из которых он уже давно вырос. И то, и другое должно было оказаться Тецу немного великовато, однако он надеялся, что тот не откажется надеть вещи, которые принадлежали самому Аомине.

 

            Прихватив с верхней полки большое пушистое полотенце, он быстро дошел до ванной комнаты.

 

— Эй, Тецу, я тебе полотенце принес. И переодеться еще. Ты в душе уже? Я вхожу.

 

            Похоже, глубоко погрузившийся в свои собственные мысли Тецу не услышал Аомине из-за шума льющейся воды, поэтому он выглядел несколько удивленным, когда тот внезапно появился за его спиной, крепко прижимая к груди принесенные вещи.

 

            Спина, надо было отметить, оказалась весьма привлекательной, а маленькая трогательная родинка на правой лопатке заставила Аомине напрячься всем телом, чтобы только не позволить себе прикоснуться к светлой, почти прозрачной шелковистой коже.

 

            Он также изо всех сил старался не опускать взгляд ниже поясницы замершего вполоборота Тецу, потому что его трусы, аккуратно свернутые по шаговому шву, лежали сейчас на стиральной машинке, поверх остальных вещей.

 

            Во рту неожиданно пересохло.

 

— Я очень тебе благодарен за чистую одежду и полотенце, Аомине-кун. Однако я был бы еще более признателен, если бы ты прекратил, наконец, меня разглядывать, и вышел из ванной комнаты – в противном случае я совершенно точно не смогу принять душ.

 

            Тецу говорил это с убийственно серьезным видом, однако на долю секунды в его взгляде промелькнуло что-то, отдаленно напоминающее веселье.

 

— И вовсе я тебя не разглядывал, — ворчливо отозвался Аомине, впихивая в руки Тецу принесенную одежду. — Ужин уже готов, так что не задерживайся тут.

 

— Хорошо. Я постараюсь управиться как можно быстрее.

 

            Бросив на друга последний взгляд, Аомине стрелой вылетел из ванной, проклиная себя за то, что выбрал такой чертовски неудачный момент, чтобы принести ему вещи.

 

            Хотя… тут уж зависит, с какой стороны посмотреть. Может быть, все как раз наоборот, сложилось лучше, чем стоило бы и рассчитывать.

 

            На кухне Аомине первым делом вытащил из холодильника банку с пивом и прижал ее к пылающему лицу. Память услужливо подкидывала образы Тецу в том самом виде, в котором ему только что довелось его увидеть. Почти машинально Аомине отметил, что друг стал немного шире в плечах и выше, что из его фигуры ушла угловатость и хрупкость, такая знакомая по средней школе, уступая место гармоничной зрелости молодого привлекательного мужчины.

 

            Из глубины подсознания начали вылезать непрошеные мысли и желания, похороненные там еще много лет назад – в то самое время, когда Аомине внезапно для самого себя осознал, что Тецу для него значит гораздо больше, нежели просто друг. Тогда же случилась проклятая травма ноги, из-за чего Аомине пришлось навсегда попрощаться с мечтами о профессиональном баскетболе. Одно наложилось на другое, и его, человека, привыкшего мыслить простыми, незамысловатыми категориями и всегда идущего напролом, захлестнуло эмоциями так, что стало не продохнуть.

 

            Аомине стал выпивать. Сначала понемногу, потом все больше и больше, до того самого злополучного вечера, когда он обнаружил себя сидящим на пороге квартиры, где в то время жил Тецу. Тогда же произошел тот знаменательный разговор, когда пьяному Аомине не пришло ничего лучше в голову, как заткнуть ругавшегося на него друга – к слову сказать, небезосновательно, а по существу, — никак иначе кроме как поцелуем.

 

            После этого случая, спустя две долгих недели, которые для резко бросившего пить Аомине были заполнены почти отчаянным ожиданием беды, Тецу перевелся в другой университет и уехал из Токио на три долгих года.

 

            Случившееся тем вечером они так и не обсудили.

 

            Нужно было отдать должное Тецу, который первым вышел на связь спустя несколько месяцев после перевода в Нагоя – Аомине никак не мог набраться смелости, чтобы позвонить самому, — и продолжил общаться, как ни в чем не бывало.

 

            И только иногда казалось, что в глубине его голубых широко распахнутых глаз, которые всегда с такой пристальной любознательностью смотрели на мир, притаилась какая-то необъяснимая печаль. И не сумели скрыть ни расстояние, разделившее друзей, ни слегка мерцающий монитор старенького ноутбука Аомине, с которого Куроко с легкой улыбкой смотрел на него, когда выходил в сеть, чтобы немного поболтать по скайпу.

 

            … легкая поступь босых ног по коридору вырвала Аомине из невеселых размышлений. Приближающийся Тецу не пытался быть бесшумным или подобраться незаметно, однако именно это заставило Аомине вздрогнуть всем телом, из-за чего он чуть не выронил банку с пивом, которую до сих пор так и не открыл.

 

— А ты быстро, однако. Я даже тарелки еще не успел достать, как ты уже здесь.

 

— На самом деле, я был в ванной больше двадцати минут, Аомине-кун. А ты, судя по всему, с головой ушел в какие-то свои мысли — поэтому время пролетело для тебя незаметно. О чем ты так глубоко задумался?

 

            Аомине резко развернулся, чтобы тут же оказаться практически нос к носу к Тецу, который, как выяснилось, успел не только зайти на кухню, но и подобраться достаточно близко к нему.

 

— Да так… Вспоминал наши давние деньки. Я смотрю, моя одежда тебе подошла?..

 

            Он скользнул взглядом по тонким ключицам, которые не скрывал широкий растянутый ворот белой футболки, по ногам, открытым до колена – Тецу пришлось подвернуть брюки, чтобы длинные для его роста штанины не волочились по полу, — и только после этого осмелился, наконец, посмотреть ему в глаза.

 

— И даже почти не сваливается с меня, — согласился Тецу и неожиданно тепло улыбнулся – так, что у Аомине от одного взгляда на эту улыбку все перевернулось внутри. – Спасибо, что позаботился обо мне. И за одежду чистую спасибо, ты как будто почувствовал мои желания, то, чего я очень сильно хочу... Впрочем, как и всегда.

 

            Двусмысленность этой фразы заставила сердце Аомине судорожно дернуться в груди. Сразу захотелось задать множество вопросов, главным из которых, безусловно, стал бы тот, который мучил его вот уже на протяжении нескольких лет. Однако в тот самый момент, когда Аомине, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, открыл рот, чтобы наконец спросить о том, что так долго его терзало, желудок Тецу громко заурчал – тем самым разбивая атмосферу напряженного и неловкого молчания.

 

— Извини. Кажется, я немного проголодался.

 

— Это ты меня извини, кажется, я совсем одичал тут и забыл о приличиях. Садись к столу, я сейчас положу тебе поесть.

 

            Пока Аомине раскладывал уже порядком остывший рис и карри по тарелкам, Тецу, ориентируясь на чужой кухне так, словно у себя дома, без труда нашел шкаф со столовыми приборами. И только после того как на обеденном столе оказались две пары палочек для еды, аккуратно уложенных на подставки – где откопал только? – Тецу уселся за него, сложив руки перед собой, как примерный ученик.

 

            Аомине, реагируя на это небольшое представление, негромко хмыкнул, после чего поставил перед другом большую тарелку с ароматным карри – оказалось, что даже сама мысль о том, что Тецу так хорошо ориентируется в его кухне, вызвала у него какой-то странный и нежный трепет внутри.

 

— Я смотрю, теперь ты даже лучше меня знаешь, где и что лежит, да, Тецу?

 

— Только то, что касается кухни, Аомине-кун. У тебя оставалась грязная посуда в раковине, когда я пришел в твою квартиру. – Тецу наклонил голову к плечу, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Аомине накладывает себе рис в тарелку. — После того как я ее помыл, мне нужно было убрать все на свое место. Видишь, ничего необычного.

 

— Тебе на самом деле не стоило утруждать себя. Прости за хлопоты. Если уж говорить честно, то я ничего этого не заслуживаю.

 

            Аомине неловко плюхнулся за стол, как раз напротив Тецу. Немного помедлив, словно взвешивая все возможные варианты, он легко метнул другу банку с пивом, которую тот, даже не задумываясь, тут же поймал одной рукой.

 

— Отличная реакция, Тецу. – Аомине коротко хохотнул, открывая вторую банку, ту самую, которой до этого он охлаждал пылающие от смущения щеки. – Ну, давай уже наконец-то поедим. Приятного аппетита!

 

— Приятного аппетита, Аомине-кун.

 

            Послышалось характерное шипение – это Тецу с непривычки не особо аккуратно открыл свое пиво, — после чего они оба, не сговариваясь, синхронно подняли банки и чокнулись ими. Глухой звук удара даже отдаленно не напоминал звон изящных бокалов, однако сейчас, когда они с Тецу сидели напротив друг друга на крохотной кухне холостяцкой квартирки Аомине, этого, оказалось, было более, чем достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя по-глупому абсолютно счастливым.

 

            Сделав несколько больших глотков, Тецу поморщился, отставляя банку с пивом в сторону – с непривычки холодный напиток свел судорогой горло, ударил пузырьками углекислого газа в нос. Он громко чихнул, едва успев прикрыть ладонью рот, и с легким смущением посмотрел на Аомине из-под отросшей челки.

 

— Прости, пожалуйста. Я давно уже не пил пива и немного отвык. – Тецу отпил еще немного и зажмурился от удовольствия. – Надо же, я уже и забыл, как может быть вкусно, если пить его вместе с тобой.

 

            Аомине в ответ на это только кивнул, торопясь спрятать лицо за банкой пива – кажется, этим вечером Тецу решил побить все рекорды по количеству смущающих фраз и ситуаций. Не то чтобы такое положение дел не нравилось Аомине – все как раз было с точностью до наоборот. Балансирование на тонкой грани между простым дружеским трепом и острой, бьющей по натянутым нервам откровенностью после долгой разлуки, заставляло сердце биться быстрее и расцвечивало мир яркими красками.

 

— Готов поспорить, что ты не только пива – вообще любого алкоголя, — не пил с того самого момента, как перевелся в Нагоя.

 

            Аомине ловко подцепил палочками кусочек курицы и отправил его в рот.

 

— Ну почему сразу и не пил? – удивился Тецу, следуя примеру. – Мы с Кагами-куном несколько раз хорошо так выпивали… если говорить точнее, он хорошо выпивал. Я бы даже сказал, что здесь было бы весьма уместно слово «нажирался».

 

            Аомине нахмурился.

 

— Подожди, что-то я не совсем понял. Если вы выпивали вместе, это значит, что ты приезжал в Токио, так, что ли? Тогда почему я об этом ничего не знаю?

 

            Тецу помотал головой, не сводя с Аомине настороженного взгляда – казалось, сейчас ему было очень важно уловить малейшее движение глаз, губ или бровей друга, который напряженно застыл напротив него.

 

— Нет, Кагами-кун сам приезжал ко мне в Нагоя, и даже несколько раз оставался у меня ночевать. – Он неловко передернул плечами и отвел взгляд, как будто бы переключив все свое внимание на тарелку с безнадежно остывшим карри. — Я не мог ему позволить садиться за руль в нетрезвом состоянии, особенно зная о его любви к большим скоростям.

 

            Поднявшаяся откуда-то изнутри внезапная ревность жгучей волной хлестанула по нервам, заставив губы Аомине скривиться в неком подобии улыбки, которая больше всего напомнила Тецу звериный оскал.

 

— Этот придурок обзавелся машиной?

 

— Мотоциклом. И Кагами-кун не придурок, не называй его так. Он хороший друг.

 

            _«А я?»_   – хотел было спросить Аомине… и запнулся.

 

            Потому что взгляд Тецу в этот самый момент сказал о многом – настолько многом, что задавать вопрос, который вдруг показался таким по-детски глупым, что у Аомине не достало смелости даже открыть рот.

 

            _«Почему ты не приезжал ко мне, Аомине-кун?»_

И правда – почему? Неужели только из-за того пьяного поцелуя?

 

            Или на самом деле причина была гораздо серьезнее и сложнее, чем это по-глупому внезапное проявление чувств, из-за которого потом Аомине еще долгое время опасался смотреть Тецу в глаза. В том, что касалось отношений, он всегда был слоном, который ненароком оказался в посудной лавке, и поэтому все, что ему оставалось делать – это неловко топтаться на одном месте после того, как на пол упала и разбилась первая чашка.

 

            Потому что было страшно сломать еще что-нибудь.

 

— Прости, — буркнул Аомине, после чего спрятался за банкой с пивом, делая несколько больших глотков. – Ляпнул не подумав.

 

— Все в порядке. Я понимаю.

 

            Вроде бы они и обменялись всего лишь ничего не значащими фразами, однако даже тут Аомине увидел явный подтекст, который так отчетливо был виден между строк. Тецу еще со средней школы умел читать его, как открытую книгу, особенно хорош он был в том, что касалось проявления чувств, которым, нередко, даже сам Аомине не мог дать объяснения. Именно поэтому так отчаянно хотелось, чтобы и в тот раз, когда случился злополучный поцелуй, Тецу сумел увидеть… разглядеть то, что на самом деле крылось за этой нелепой выходкой. И понял бы все сам.

 

            На какое-то время они замолчали — тишина нарушалась лишь стуком палочек о дно тарелок во время еды, да негромким шипением пива, из которого потихоньку выходил углекислый газ. Это было уютное и спокойное молчание, такое, какое может быть у очень близких друг другу людей. В какой-то момент посуда Аомине опустела, и он, вместо того, чтобы встать и положить добавки, начал понемногу таскать еду у Тецу.

 

— Аомине-кун, насколько я понял, у тебя еще остались и рис, и карри. Ты мог бы положить себе, вместо того чтобы есть из моей тарелки.

 

— Мне лень. – Аомине хмыкнул, ловко подцепив кусочек курицы палочками. – К тому же, ты все равно никогда не доедаешь то, что тебе накладывают. Ты же помнишь, что из-за этого ты всегда делился со мной своим обедом, когда мы учились в Тейко.

 

            Складки на лбу нахмурившегося было Тецу разгладились, и все его лицо внезапно осветилось чем-то очень похожим на нежность.

 

— Я делился с тобой обедом, потому что ты все время не наедался своей порцией, Аомине-кун. А если ты ходил голодный, у тебя сразу начинало портиться настроение – в этом вы с Кагами-куном очень похожи.

 

            Чувство собственности, вперемешку со жгучей ревностью, хлестанули по оголенным нервам так, что в голове неожиданно зашумело. Аомине схватился за  пиво, намереваясь сделать пару больших глотков – оно могло хотя бы немного пригасить пламя, которое сейчас пылало внутри него. Однако, как назло, банка оказалась уже пуста, и поэтому все, что ему оставалось сделать – это с силой сжать ее в кулаке, чувствуя, как острые алюминиевые грани впиваются в его ладонь.

 

— Все в порядке, Аомине-кун? Выглядишь встревоженным.

 

            На лице подавшегося немного вперед Тецу были написаны такие искренние озабоченность и беспокойство, что внутри у Аомине неожиданно разлилось спокойное приятное тепло. Он медленно выдохнул через рот, опуская то, что осталось от банки, на стол, после чего с улыбкой посмотрел на замершего напротив друга.

 

            Напряжение начало потихоньку отпускать его тело. Аомине уже открыл рот, чтобы заверить Тецу в том, что с ним все в полном порядке, когда вдруг его босых ступней неожиданно коснулось что-то очень холодное.

 

— Я надеюсь, ты не будешь слишком против. У меня немного замерзли ноги.

 

            Лицо Аомине вытянулось от изумления. Он, немного наклонившись, заглянул под высокий стол, да так и замер, уставившись на узкие бледные ступни Тецу, которые тот, нисколько не смущаясь, положил поверх босых ног Аомине. Выглядел он при этом так невозмутимо, как будто всегда, при первой же возможности только и делал, что складывал на друга свои замерзшие конечности.

 

— Ты же надевал тапочки, когда пришел. Я сам видел.

 

— Они остались в ванной комнате. Когда я принимал душ, то случайно налил на них воды.

 

            В подобную случайность верилось с огромным трудом. Тецу еще со времен младшей школы отличался фанатичной аккуратностью и любовью к порядку. В его комнате, в которой Аомине провел немало времени, когда они оба еще были подростками, все вещи всегда лежали строго на своих определенных местах. Жалкие попытки добродушного подтрунивания над другом, педантично раскладывающего трусы по цветам, а носки – по парам, не принесли особого успеха, и в конце концов Аомине просто махнул рукой на причуды Тецу. Тараканы в голове у всех самые разные, и то, что у него, судя по всему, тараканы породистые и из аристократической семьи, — это только его личное дело. Лишь бы самому Тецу со всем этим жилось легко и комфортно, все остальное – вопрос времени и привычки.

 

            А привыкнуть к нему можно было очень быстро.

 

— … тебе неприятно, Аомине-кун? Я могу надеть свои носки, если это доставляет это неудобство.

 

            Тецу аккуратно положил палочки на стол, после чего сделал движение, как если бы собирался встать из-за стола. Рука Аомине, которая, казалось, внезапно начала жить собственной жизнью, крепко схватила Тецу за запястье, не позволяя тому подняться на ноги.

 

— Сиди уж. Подожди хотя бы, пока ноги твои не согреются. – Протянув вторую руку, Аомине забрал банку у Тецу, которую тот, как выяснилось, не опорожнил даже до половины. – Если ты такой мерзлявый, то зачем начал пиво пить? Оно же просто ледяное из холодильника.

 

            Он сделал несколько больших глотков, внутренне возбужденно подрагивая от того, что его губы прижимаются к банке в том же месте, где к ней прикасались губы Тецу.

 

— Все потому, что я хотел выпить с тобой вместе, Аомине-кун. Как в старые времена.

 

            Тецу дождался, пока Аомине поставит пиво на стол, а затем, приподнявшись над стулом, одним плавным движением перехватил банку, при этом успев задеть его руку самыми кончиками пальцев.

 

— Эй!.. Ты что это такое творишь?

 

            На самом деле Аомине возмущался только для вида. Он по-прежнему продолжал удерживать Тецу за запястье левой руки, и тот по каким-то необъяснимым причинам совершенно не пытался вырываться из его крепкой хватки, — так, как если бы даже и не собирался вовсе. Это оказалось неожиданно приятно – подушечки пальцев Аомине располагались как раз над пульсовой точкой, благодаря чему в этот самый момент он мог ощущать, как торопливо и беспокойно бьется сердце дорогого для него человека.

 

— Ты забрал мое пиво, а я вернул его, – Тецу слегка наклонил голову, глядя на Аомине. Сейчас всем своим видом Тецу напоминал Ниго, его бывшего пса, который умер несколько лет назад от старости. – Не припомню, чтобы позволял тебе взять мою банку, Аомине-кун. Я пока в состоянии определить, способен ли осилить пол-литра холодного пива или нет. Так что позволь, пожалуйста, мне самому решать.

 

            После этих слов, Тецу прижал злополучную банку к губам – сердце Аомине тут же совершило головокружительный кульбит, после чего ухнуло куда-то вниз, наверное, в желудок, — и сделал несколько больших глотков пива подряд, прерываясь только для того, чтобы перевести дух.

 

— Все. Видишь, я же говорил, что смогу с этим справиться. Даже думать не смей, чтобы хотя бы на миг усомниться в моих способностях.

 

            Тецу со стуком припечатал уже пустую банку к столу и с вызовом посмотрел на Аомине. Его глаза искрились весельем, а губы – напротив, — были плотно сжаты, как будто бы их обладатель изо всех сил пытался сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. Тецу нахмурил брови, стараясь при этом казаться строгим и сердитым, однако, как назло, в этот самый момент на него весьма некстати напала икота, испортив тем самым все впечатление.

 

            Аомине рассмеялся, глядя на то, как он смущенно прикрывает рот ладонью и пытается как-то совладать со свалившейся на него напастью. При этом щеки у Тецу покрылись нежным румянцем, а глаза, спрятавшиеся в тени густой челки, смотрели на сидящего напротив Аомине с какой-то необъяснимой теплотой.

 

— Слишком быстро выпил, – сказал Тецу, когда интервалы между иканиями стали больше, и он, наконец, смог произнести фразу, не прижимая ладонь к губам. – А с газированными напитками у меня никогда особо не ладилось, я еще в школе это заметил.

 

— … и потому ты все свое детство пил один только ванильный коктейль, выходит так?

 

            Аомине хмыкнул и поднялся на ноги, для того, чтобы убрать пустые тарелки со стола: за ненавязчивой болтовней ни о чем они умудрились умять две порции карри с рисом. И даже несмотря на то, что большую часть еды, лежавшей в тарелке у Тецу, съел сам Аомине, один только факт, что они поужинали вместе, как в старые времена, заставил неожиданную теплоту разлиться у него в груди. Тут же почему-то вспомнились ванильные коктейли, которые так любил друг, и в голову некстати закралась непрошеная мысль о том, какими могли бы быть на вкус губы Тецу после одного из них.

 

            Кровь резко прилила к щекам, а также к некоторым другим частям тела, из-за чего Аомине поставил тарелки в посудомоечную машину чуть резче, чем делал это обычно – те отозвались жалобным звоном. И только после этого он заметил внимательный взгляд Тецу, который, совершенно не таясь, изучал его обтянутый майкой торс.

 

— Что? Со мной что-нибудь не так? – Аомине по-быстрому оглядел себя с ног до головы, мысленно радуясь тому, что еще до прихода Тецу сменил мягкие домашние брюки на джинсы. Последние были способны хотя бы немного скрыть очевидное возбуждение. – Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

 

— Нет, все в порядке. Не волнуйся, Аомине-кун, ты прекрасно выглядишь.

 

            Ответ Тецу совсем не добавил спокойствия – скорее наоборот, заставил сердце Аомине биться еще быстрее. Ему пришлось отвернуться к раковине, чтобы попытаться взять себя в руки и хотя бы немного унять такое неуместное сейчас желание. Наверное, именно поэтому он не заметил, когда Тецу поднялся на ноги и подошел к нему со спины, почти вплотную.

 

— Разве тебе еще не сняли повязку?

 

            Тихий голос, раздавшийся над самым ухом, заставил Аомине вздрогнуть всем телом от неожиданности.

 

— Нет, еще не сняли. Ты поэтому меня так старательно рассматривал?

 

            В ответ на это друг только кивнул, не отводя пристального взгляда от небольшого уплотнения, которое оказалось весьма заметным под мягкой тканью простой спортивной майки. Аомине вдруг некстати подумалось, что тот смотрит так, как если бы был способен увидеть даже через одежду, после чего кожа под повязкой вдруг начала подозрительно нагреваться.

 

            Впрочем, возможно, причиной всему послужило его богатое воображение. Двусмысленность взглядов и неоднозначность ситуаций – в непростых отношениях с Тецу к такому уже давно было пора привыкнуть.

 

В этот самый момент Тецу поднял голову и, наконец, посмотрел замершему в напряженном ожидании Аомине прямо в глаза.

 

— Я хотел бы посмотреть поближе. Можно?

 

— Там не на что особо смотреть. – Аомине криво улыбнулся одними только губами. — Сама рана уже давно затянулась, но рубцовая ткань пока достаточно чувствительна, поэтому в больнице мне посоветовали еще какое-то время походить с повязкой.

 

— Это они очень правильно посоветовали. Ощущения могут быть не из самых приятных, если не сказать больше — раздражающих. Тебе точно не понравится. Ты еще в средней школе любил сковыривать коросты со своих локтей и коленей, потому что они тебе мешали. А здесь тебе полноценный послеоперационный рубец.

 

            Аомине почувствовал, что его напряжение начало потихоньку спадать. Он усмехнулся и позволил себе слегка взъерошить Тецу волосы.

 

— Что, не короста?

 

— Нет. Совсем нисколько не короста.

 

— И ковырять нельзя?

 

— Нельзя. – Тецу кивнул с самым серьезным видом, а потом взялся за нижний край майки и немного потянул ткань вверх. – Давай я помогу тебе раздеться.

 

            Подушечки его пальцев почти невесомо скользнули по напряженному животу Аомине. Это оказалось так неожиданно и настолько приятно, что того ощутимо тряхануло, после чего он отшатнулся в сторону, с силой врезавшись в посудомоечную машину.

 

— Ты сегодня на удивление травмоопасен, Аомине-кун. Зачем же было так дергаться? Теперь, наверное, и на бедре синяк будет – и это вдобавок к тому, что ты еще и пальцы ушиб сегодня.

 

— Все потому, что мне было щекотно, — недовольно буркнул Аомине, ухватившись за нижний край майки, а затем аккуратным и плавным движением снял ее с себя. – А еще у тебя пальцы ледяные – даже холоднее, чем ноги. Говорил же, что не стоит тебе пить пиво из холодильника.

 

            Тецу едва уловимо улыбнулся, однако в его глазах Аомине на одно мгновение увидел что-то, весьма и весьма похожее на старательно скрываемое лукавство.

 

— Тебе не стоит так переживать за меня, Аомине-кун. К тому же, я знаю, что уже очень скоро мои руки быстро согреются.

 

— Интересно послушать, как это тебе удастся…

 

            Закончить фразу Аомине не успел – Тецу прижал ладони к его обнаженному животу, по обе стороны от небольшой прямоугольной повязки, скользнув кончиками пальцев по напряженному прессу. Мышцы непроизвольно сжались от такой простой, незамысловатой ласки, и, несмотря на то что руки у Тецу были действительно холодными, от этого прикосновения Аомине тут же бросило в жар.

 

            Он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы накрыть своими большими ладонями такие до боли знакомые кисти с длинными пальцами – для того, чтобы побыстрее согреть, конечно, только и всего. Аомине еще помнил, как могут выглядеть… нет, как прежде выглядели руки его друга, — со сбитыми костяшками и мозолями от баскетбольного мяча, исцарапанные, иногда серые от пыли и здесь же, почти всегда – очень светлые, белокожие до просвечивающих небесно-голубым тонких вен.

 

Сейчас все было совсем по-другому. Сейчас руки Тецу выглядели так, как в представлении Аомине должны выглядеть руки настоящего врача. Очень чистые, со светлыми лунками коротко подстриженных ногтей, без единой мозоли на длинных тонких пальцах, они даже отдаленно не напоминали руки человека, который провел много лет на баскетбольной площадке. И несмотря на то, что сам факт уже давно казался Аомине несколько удручающим: все-таки играть в баскетбол с Тецу ему нравилось так же сильно, как нравился сам Тецу, — он не мог не признать, что эти изящные и ухоженные руки были по-настоящему… красивы.

 

В голове проскользнула непрошеная мысль о том, как Тецу скользит своими тонкими пальцами по губам Аомине, как он затягивает их в рот и ласкает горячим языком мягкие подушечки. Интересно, будет ли на них ощущаться вкус антисептического мыла… или резкого — резины и талька, характерного для медицинских хирургических перчаток?

 

Аомине открыл было рот, чтобы спросить у друга, приходилось ли тому по долгу службы пользоваться подобными вещами, когда Тецу вдруг одним точным, выверенным до автоматизма движением отлепил повязку от живота. После этого он, подтянув поближе стул, сел так, что его лицо оказалось на одном уровне с поясом джинсов.

 

Аомине шумно сглотнул, когда друг, немного подавшись вперед, почти невесомо дотронулся до ярко-розового рубца самыми кончиками пальцев. В то же время теплое дыхание коснулось обнаженной кожи, вызвав очередной приступ возбуждения и толпу мурашек, которые пробежали по рукам, заставив вздыбиться тонкие волоски.

— Тебе все еще неприятно, Аомине-кун? – спросил Тецу, подняв голову и посмотрев прямо в глаза. – Ты немного дернулся, когда я дотронулся до рубца.

 

            От двусмысленности ситуации: и деликатное положение Тецу, и этот его взгляд снизу вверх, — у Аомине сбилось дыхание. На миг стало жарко, слишком жарко. Запылало лицо, и спасала только смуглая кожа, на которой стыдливый румянец был не так заметен.

 

— Нет-нет, все в порядке, — он поспешил развеять сомнения друга, который не сводил с него пытливого взгляда. – Просто немного щекотно. Ты же еще помнишь, как я боюсь щекотки, верно?

 

— А разве от щекотки краснеют? – Тецу немного наклонил голову набок. — Или это ты внезапно застеснялся того, что я вижу тебя обнаженным по пояс?

 

            Аомине разорвал зрительный контакт, не выдержав пытливого взгляда, который, казалось, в эту минуту просто разбирал его на молекулы, атомы и нейтроны.

 

— С чего ты взял, что я покраснел? Вот еще! – он фыркнул. – У меня нет причин стесняться тебя, равно как и причин, чтобы покраснеть. Да будет тебе известно, я – самый бесстыжий полицейский офицер в нашем управлении…

 

— Аомине-кун, ты это сейчас кого пытаешься обмануть? Безусловно, ты прав, я прекрасно помню, что ты боишься щекотки – просто потому, что мы знакомы с тобой уже много лет. И поэтому, думаю, ты должен хотя бы догадываться, что за все это время я прекрасно научился понимать, как ты выглядишь, когда смущен. – Тецу наконец опустил голову и начал внимательно рассматривать злополучный рубец. – И сейчас – именно такая ситуация… Хм. Хочу заметить, тебя зашивал очень хороший хирург, мастер своего дела. Очень аккуратный и красивый шов. Тебе следует радоваться этому, Аомине-кун…

 

            Аомине, обескураженный резкой сменой темы разговора, на протяжении которого его бросало то в жар, то в холод, а руки покрывались мурашками, резко отпрянул назад и вправо, уходя от неожиданно нежных прикосновений рук Тецу.

 

— Я радуюсь. Безумно. Разве ты не видишь безграничное счастье, написанное на моем лице? – он повернулся к холодильнику, избегая смотреть в глаза другу, который не сводил с него внимательного взгляда, и, помешкав несколько секунд, вытащил на свет еще одну банку с пивом. – Пошли, что ли, телик посмотрим, по спортивному каналу матч скоро должен начаться…

 

            И они действительно отправились смотреть телевизор, с трудом умостившись вдвоем на крохотном диване, который, как отметил Тецу, был больше похож на кресло-переросток. Однако, несмотря на довольно-таки ехидный и язвительный комментарий – что, впрочем, было вполне в его духе, — он, тем не менее, уселся рядом с Аомине, прислонившись к тому правым бедром.

 

            Трансляцию баскетбольного матча, как выяснилось, перенесли на следующую неделю, — или, может, Аомине что-то напутал с программой. Пришлось включить первый же попавшийся канал, где очень удачно в это самое время показывали какой-то новый и суперпопулярный американский боевик. Неожиданно захваченный интересным и динамичным сюжетом, Аомине не сразу заметил, что Тецу заснул, привалившись к нему плечом и запрокинув голову назад, на спинку дивана.

 

            Соблазн был слишком велик. Полностью забыв о телевизоре и о фильме, Аомине медленно подался всем телом вперед – так, чтобы не потревожить спящего друга, — пока его нос не уткнулся в теплый висок. Тецу привычно пах собой, и еще немного – шампунем, которым обычно пользовался Аомине, — и, как ему показалось, два этих запаха прекрасно сочетались между собой, словно бы они были созданы друг для друга.

 

            Аомине усмехнулся, удивляясь тому, какие нелепые мысли были способны прийти в его голову. Повинуясь моменту, он, выключив телевизор, позволил себе аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, обнять Тецу, зарывшись носом в мягкие пушистые волосы чуть повыше виска.

 

            Мерно тикали часы в коридоре. Секунды убегали, одна за другой, Тецу мирно спал в объятиях Аомине, так спокойно, как если бы это случалось уже не один раз. Казалось, сегодняшний вечер просто был одним из многих, когда они проводили время вместе за просмотром какого-нибудь фильма, которому предшествовал горячий и сытный ужин.

 

            Аомине тихонько фыркнул в теплые волосы Тецу и закрыл глаза. Если подумать, то в юности их вечера проходили почти так же – после изнуряющей тренировки, вдвоем возле телевизора, за просмотром очередного баскетбольного матча. Аомине громко комментировал, усиленно жестикулируя руками, так, что газировка, стакан с которой он при этом держал, выплескивалась прямо на постель Тецу. Но Тецу даже не пытался ругаться или возмущаться — только с теплой улыбкой смотрел на друга и время от времени согласно кивал или односложно отвечал, когда того требовал момент.

 

            Как правило, ближе к полуночи они, утомленные тренировкой и насыщенным событиями днем, засыпали, и мама Тецу, Куроко-сан, тихо прокрадываясь в комнату сына, укрывала их обоих, прижавшихся друг к другу в поисках тепла, большим тяжелым одеялом. Следующим утром обязательно было воскресенье, и Аомине, вхожий в семью друга почти что как родной сын, завтракал вместе со всеми – после чего утаскивал немного заторможенного, но, тем не менее, весьма счастливого Тецу на стритбольную площадку, где они лениво гоняли мяч до самой тренировки.

 

            Это были, пожалуй, одни из самых счастливых дней в жизни Аомине – по крайней мере из тех, что ему удавалось помнить.

 

            А потом он все просрал.

 

            Тецу шевельнулся во сне и шумно вздохнул. Это вырвало Аомине из его воспоминаний. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на спящего друга, который уже весьма откровенно прижимался к нему, — в комнате стало ощутимо прохладно из-за прошедшего недавно ливня, — и смешно хмурил брови во сне. Пора было что-то решать в сложившейся ситуации, потому что оставлять Тецу спать на диване определенно не стоило – тот еще с самой юности отличался весьма своеобразным здоровьем и очень легко мог заболеть в самый неподходящий момент.

 

            Аомине выбрал наиболее простой и правильный, на его взгляд, вариант. Легко подхватив Тецу на руки, — тот даже не проснулся, только недовольно хмыкнул сквозь сон и спрятал лицо где-то между его плечом и шеей, — он решительно направился в сторону спальни. Одеяло с кровати пришлось откидывать ногой, что, как это ни удивительно, получилось даже с первого раза, после чего Аомине бережно опустил свою ношу, стараясь не потревожить крепко спящего друга.

 

            Наконец, Тецу был с комфортом устроен в постели – пришлось даже пожертвовать тому свою любимую подушку, — и заботливо укрыт теплым одеялом почти по самый нос. Аомине, глядя на него, уютно свернувшегося калачиком в его кровати, на его подушке и под его одеялом, с горьким сожалением вдруг осознал, что один только вид Тецу в данный момент вызывает весьма неоднозначные и некомфортные ощущения у него в груди. Сожаление и разочарование от того, что сложившаяся в этот вечер ситуация – всего лишь удачное стечение обстоятельств, и не более того, — оказались настолько ощутимы и болезненны, что Аомине даже не нашел в себе силы покинуть комнату.

 

            Сначала он хотел устроиться на футоне рядом с кроватью, потому что оставлять спящего друга именно сейчас – казалось кощунством по отношению к самому себе и слегка попахивало мазохизмом. Однако все, на что у Аомине сейчас хватило сил – это свалиться на постель рядом со свернувшимся клубочком Тецу.

 

            Глаза закрылись сами собой.

 

            Теплое дыхание долетало до лица Аомине. Сложно было противиться соблазну, чтобы не вдохнуть воздух, который еще несколько мгновений назад побывал в легких любимого человека – и Аомине сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чувствуя слабый аромат самого Тецу, смешанный с тонким запахом пива. Не открывая глаз, Аомине придвинулся немного ближе – так, чтобы чувствовать тепло тела, укрытого толстым одеялом, — и практически вжался лицом туда, где у Тецу должна была находиться шея. Мысленно пообещав себе, что вот в таком положении он полежит всего лишь пару минуточек, а потом переберется на футон, Аомине почти сразу же провалился в глубокий и крепкий сон.

 

И в этом самом сне Аомине обнимали сильные руки Тецу, крепко прижимая его к обтянутой тонкой футболкой теплой груди.

 

 

*    *    *

 

            Яркое полуденное солнце, бившее прямо в окно, заставило Аомине зарыться в одеяло с головой, пряча лицо в любимую подушку. Какое-то время казалось, что ему даже удастся снова заснуть на пару-тройку часов, — благо грех было не воспользоваться выпавшей возможностью отдохнуть, чтобы по-человечески выспаться и набраться сил, — когда его носа вдруг достиг тонкий, до боли знакомый запах…

 

— Тецу?!.

 

            Аомине рывком поднялся на постели, судорожно оглядываясь по сторонам. Он был абсолютно уверен, что накануне ночью собирался лечь спать на футоне, который сейчас, в свернутом виде, прятался в тени в углу комнаты – как раз в том самом месте, где Аомине поставил его предыдущим вечером.

 

            В этот момент память вдруг услужливо начала подкидывать события предыдущего вечера, одно за другим, и это заставило его лихорадочно вскочить на ноги. После того, как он в несколько широких шагов обошел небольшую квартирку, заглянул в кухню и ванную комнату, воздух в которой все еще сохранил запах мыла и зубной пасты, Аомине судорожно выдохнул и медленно опустился на ближайший стул.

 

            На стиральной машинке лежала аккуратно свернутая одежда – растянутая футболка и старые пижамные штаны, — те самые вещи, которые накануне вечером Аомине отдал Тецу. В этом же самом месте.

 

            Не приснилось. Он действительно был здесь.

 

Он провел ночь с Аомине в одной квартире и не сбежал.

 

Он спал в постели Аомине, на подушке Аомине, укрывался одеялом Аомине и, судя по всему, сам Аомине заснул рядом с ним, на этой же самой кровати.

 

И Тецу не был против.

 

Вся эта ситуация, по идее, должна была сильно будоражить кровь и заставлять сердце биться быстрее, однако, в противовес этому, Аомине почувствовал необъяснимый прилив нежности и теплоты.

 

Сейчас, в этот самый момент, ему хотелось обнять весь мир.

 

Что за нелепость?..

 

С трудом справившись с абсолютно смехотворным желанием прижать одежду, в которой спал Тецу, к лицу, Аомине одним резким движением забросил ее в жадно распахнутый зев стиральной машинки. До упора выкрутив ручки крана, он включил горячую воду в душе и начал раздеваться – надо было постараться выкинуть всю эту сентиментальную чушь из своей головы и продолжить двигаться вперед, пока снова не накрыло неуместными эмоциями... Однако, когда Аомине замер на одной ноге, стягивая с себя нижнее белье, со стороны кухни послышалось негромкое пиликание его мобильного телефона.

 

В тот же миг, позабыв про все на свете, он ринулся туда, не обращая внимание на то, что на лодыжке у него болтаются трусы.

 

Руки после ванной предсказуемо оказались немного влажными – Аомине, пока раздевался, проверял температуру воды. Из-за этого злополучный мобильник несколько раз выскальзывал из его пальцев, когда он пытался нажать кнопку разблокировки экрана, и с грохотом падал на кухонный стол. Когда же, наконец, ему удалось совладать с непослушной техникой и включить телефон, тот снова негромко пиликнул, оповещая о новом сообщении электронной почты.

 

Аомине вздрогнул от неожиданности и чуть было не уронил мобильный.

 

_«Доброе утро, Аомине-кун»,_ — гласило первое сообщение.

 

Второе оказалось немного подлиннее и более эмоциональным, что было вполне в духе Тецу, — того, которого Аомине знал и к которому привык за столько лет.

 

_«Прости за беспокойство и спасибо за вкусный ужин»_.

 

Аомине хмыкнул и почти ласково провел пальцем по черным иероглифам. Захотелось забыть про традиционные японские расшаркивания, а просто взять и тут же позвонить Тецу. Чтобы услышать его голос и те редкие эмоции, которые проскальзывали в нем в те моменты, когда они общались. Чтобы снова почувствовать, что между ними все осталось так же, как и прежде… или, может быть, стало хотя бы на чуточку, на самую маленькую малость – но лучше.

 

Шум льющейся воды, который доносился из ванной, и совершенно нелепо болтавшиеся уже на щиколотке темно-синие трусы вернули Аомине к реальной жизни. В этот самый момент он вдруг ощутил, что его ноги весьма ощутимо замерзли, а по спине, рукам и бедрам вольготно разгуливает целая армия мурашек, попутно вздыбливая кверху тонкие темные волоски.

 

— А, черт. Попытка не пытка.

 

Аомине недовольно рыкнул, скидывая и отпинывая подальше злополучные трусы. Не давая себе времени на раздумья, он, игнорируя тот факт, что пальцы не всегда попадали по нужным кнопкам, торопливо набрал ответное сообщение Тецу, — после чего бросил несчастный телефон обратно на стол и быстро вернулся в ванную комнату.

 

Именно по этой причине Аомине не сразу увидел письмо, которое пришло в ответ на его сообщение всего две минуты спустя.

 

_«Когда я смгу сонва увидеть тебТецу??????!..»_

_«Скоро. Очень скоро, Аомине-кун»._

 

 

*    *    *

 

У Сацуки в этот день был выходной, поэтому она притащилась к Аомине сразу после полудня, ввалившись в квартиру с огромным пакетом, который был крепко притиснут к ее груди. Как оказалось, ручки пакета лопнули под тяжестью веса покупок, когда Сацуки шла от машины до подъезда. Этим досадным инцидентом она, конечно, тут же поспешила поделиться, впихнув злополучный пакет в руки Аомине и торопливо надевая гостевые тапочки.

 

Тапочки, к слову сказать, были розовые. В свое время Сацуки специально притащила их в квартиру Аомине, жалуясь на то, что на ее маленькую ножку ни одна из пар домашней обуви в его квартире не подходит – слишком большие.

 

— … что здесь, черт возьми? Что ты притащила? – Аомине негромко охнул, принимая огромный пакет из рук подруги, и тут же поморщился от весьма ощутимой боли в животе, в районе операционного шва.

 

В голову некстати пришли слова Тецу о том, что Аомине следует какое-то время избегать поднимать тяжести, сказанные им накануне вечером.

 

Хорошо, что его сейчас здесь не было.

 

То есть, почему это хорошо? Наоборот – плохо. Очень плохо. Лучше бы Тецу сейчас был здесь, в этой квартире, принимал пакет и отчитывал бы Аомине за то, что он оказался неспособен последовать такому простому и в то же время важному совету.

 

Игнорируя щебетание Сацуки, Аомине торопливо прошел в кухню, где осторожно, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, опустил пакет с покупками на стол.

 

— У меня была абсолютно сумасшедшая неделя, Дай-чан. Иногда я начинаю ненавидеть свою работу.

 

            Сацуки устало плюхнулась на стул, по-мальчишечьи согнула одну ногу в колене, — после чего в это самое колено и уперлась острым подбородком. Удивительное дело – очень женственная, привлекательная и всегда следящая за внешним видом, она только рядом с Аомине позволяла себе расслабиться. В такие моменты они словно бы менялись местами. Аомине из бездельника и раздолбая превращался в заботливого старшего брата, которому, время от времени, приходилось позаботиться о непутевой младшей сестренке. Только он видел Сацуки абсолютно пьяной или придерживал волосы, когда ее рвало над унитазом от спиртного, которое она умудрилась выпить на голодный желудок.

 

            И плакала Сацуки всегда только у Аомине на плече, даже если именно он являлся причиной ее слез.

 

— Что случилось? Опять Имаеши?

 

            Подругу детства угораздило работать под началом капитана баскетбольной команды Тоо, под руководством которого Аомине играл в школе, — и, если говорить честно, взаимоотношения у этих двоих были более чем далеки от идеала.

 

            Усложняло ситуацию то, что Момои и Имаеши уже долгое время были любовниками, не переходя при этом к серьезным отношениям.

 

— Нет, дело не в нем. Хотя и в нем тоже… — Сацуки вздохнула и покачала головой. – В общем-то и неважно, Дай-чан. Не хочу нагружать тебя своими проблемами, тебе и так в последнее время нелегко пришлось.

 

            В ответ на это Аомине только хмыкнул и полез в пакет, старательно игнорируя чересчур пристальный взгляд Сацуки. В пакете оказалось несколько банок пива и темная литровая бутылка с легко узнаваемой надписью Jack Daniel's.

 

— Хочу заметить, что выбор напитков для сегодняшнего вечера слегка… необычен. – Аомине вытащил бутылку из пакета и поставил на стол. – Литр виски. Ты это серьезно, Сацуки?

 

— Я не знала, чего мне хочется больше – культурно выпить или нажраться как свинья, поэтому пришлось подготовиться к двум вариантам развития событий. – Сацуки вздохнула и выцепила из пакета банку с пивом. – А еще я не купила никаких продуктов, а у тебя, наверное, совсем нечего есть… Прости.

 

            Аомине молча распахнул дверцу холодильника, и… — о да, это стоило того, чтобы увидеть, как лицо подруги вытянулось от удивления.

 

— Что… Откуда это? Ты же только пару дней назад вернулся из больницы! Ты не мог… — Сацуки резко замолчала, прикусив нижнюю губу. На ее лице постепенно начало проступать понимание. – А. Это же был Тецу-кун, верно?

 

            Аомине криво улыбнулся и только кивнул в ответ. Выудив из недр холодильника контейнер со вчерашним карри, он какое-то время держал его в руках, выбирая, что будет лучше – разложить по тарелкам, а потом разогреть, или сначала разогреть и после этого выложить на тарелки. В итоге Аомине просто засунул весь контейнер в микроволновку и, выставив таймер и мощность, полез в шкаф над раковиной, туда, где хранилась посуда.

 

— Если ты не возражаешь, я сразу начну с виски, хорошо? Что-то не хочется пива.

 

            Он поставил на стол две глубокие тарелки — под карри — и невысокий граненый стакан, в который тут же щедро плеснул себе виски.

 

            Сацуки, наблюдая, как Аомине подносит стакан ко рту и делает несколько больших глотков, нахмурилась и покачала головой.

 

— Что, даже льда не добавишь?

 

— Не-а.

 

— Ты так очень быстро опьянеешь. Уверен, что это хорошая идея?

 

            Аомине сделал еще один глоток и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как внутри разливается приятное тепло, а в голове начинает немного шуметь.

 

— Не ты ли мне несколько минут назад говорила, что подумываешь над тем, чтобы нажраться как свинья. – Аомине хмыкнул и полез в микроволновку, таймер которой звонко известил о том, что еда согрелась и готова к употреблению. – К тому же, в мои планы совсем не входит напиваться сегодня. Я взрослый человек, Сацуки, и знаю, когда нужно остановиться.

 

            Покатав по столу банку с пивом, которую она так и не открыла, Сацуки решительно отставила ее в сторону. Поймав на себе слегка удивленный взгляд Аомине, она легко пожала плечами и улыбнулась.

 

— Что? Будем считать, что ты просто помог мне выбрать, Дай-чан. А пиво, думаю, ты и сам потом как-нибудь выпьешь, без меня.

 

            Сацуки не стала дожидаться, пока Аомине разложит рис по тарелкам. Поднявшись на ноги, она подошла к шкафу, в котором хранилась посуда, и достала оттуда еще один стакан – для себя, — а еще две упаковки с одноразовыми палочками для еды. Аомине не особо любил возиться со всем, что хоть как-то оказывалось связано с наведением порядка на кухне, поэтому подобного добра в его квартире было просто навалом.

 

            Глядя на то, как подруга свободно ориентируется в его кухне, Аомине вдруг вспомнил про Тецу, который, накануне вечером, в аналогичной ситуации вел себя точно так же. Опять в голову пришла мысль о том, как у него оказались ключи от квартиры – и тут же, следом за ней, другая, — что Сацуки стучала в дверь, вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться собственным ключом.

 

            Аомине замер, не донеся стакан до рта. Ответ на терзавший его вопрос вдруг оказался так очевиден, что Аомине негромко рассмеялся, после чего посмотрел на подругу, которая наливала себе виски – и, надо сказать, наливала щедро, от всей души.

 

— Слушай, это ведь ты дала Тецу ключ от моей квартиры?

 

            Сацуки, которая в тот же момент решила сделать первый глоток из своего стакана, поперхнулась и, закашлявшись, прижала руку к губам.

 

— Ну ты даешь, Дай-чан! Зачем же мне отдавать Тецу-куну мой ключ от твоей квартиры, если у него есть свой?

 

            Аомине плюхнулся на свободный стул и изумленно уставился на Сацуки, которая, по-мальчишечьи вытерев губы тыльной стороной ладони, подтянула к себе тарелку с горячим карри.

 

— Откуда у него свой ключ?

 

— Очень странно слышать подобный вопрос от полицейского, — подруга улыбнулась и задорно подмигнула ему. – Ты серьезно хочешь, чтобы я сама тебе все рассказала?

 

            Аомине нахмурился и потер лоб. Ответ на терзавший его вопрос был не так уж и прост, как ему показалось на первый взгляд. Он сделал еще один глоток из стакана, после чего посмотрел на Сацуки. Она успела распечатать упаковку с одноразовыми палочками для еды и уже вовсю уплетала свою порцию вчерашнего карри, однако это никак не мешало ей буравить Аомине внимательным и выжидающим взглядом.

 

— Не мог же сам Тецу ключ взять, да и когда бы у него была такая возможность. Поэтому логично предположить, что если ты Тецу ключ не давала, то это сделал я. – Аомине подтащил к себе тарелку и, выудив оттуда кусочек курицы, отправил его в рот, смачно облизав при этом пальцы. От подобного зрелища Сацуки недовольно поморщилась, но ничего не сказала. – Нужно только понять, когда именно это произошло и почему я не помню, как это случилось.

 

— Ты никогда не отличался хорошей памятью, Дай-чан.

 

— Только не по отношению к Тецу, – буркнул Аомине, распечатывая упаковку с одноразовыми палочками для еды. – Я всегда очень хорошо запоминаю все, что его касается, ты и сама прекрасно это знаешь...

 

            В ответ на это Сацуки только понимающе улыбнулась – неожиданно тепло и очень ласково, — отчего у Аомине на мгновение перехватило дыхание, а щеки вдруг стали неожиданно горячими. Оставалось только радоваться, что на смуглой коже румянец не бросался в глаза так сильно и в случае чего всё всегда можно было списать на алкоголь.

 

            Какое-то время они ели в полном молчании, изредка бросая друг на друга осторожные взгляды. Негромко стучали палочки о тарелки, звучно булькал виски, разливаемый по стаканам, и это сопровождалось веселыми криками детворы, которые доносились со двора через распахнутое настежь окно.

 

            Идиллию нарушил телефон Аомине, привлекая к себе внимание негромким пиликаньем – аккумулятор мобильника оказался почти разряжен, о чем тот и поторопился сообщить.

 

— Совсем забыл про эту штуку. Пожалуй, есть своя прелесть в том, чтобы находиться на больничном – никаких звонков по работе. Тишина и покой. – Аомине хмыкнул, поднимаясь со стула. – Поставлю-ка я его на зарядку. Постарайся не выпить весь виски за это время, Сацуки. А то, я смотрю, у тебя хорошо пошло.

 

            Подруга, делавшая в этот самый момент большой глоток из своего стакана, только фыркнула и выразительно закатила глаза. Появившийся на ее щеках яркий румянец заставил губы Аомине растянуться в улыбке, которая, впрочем, тут же поблекла, когда он наконец нашел зарядное устройство и взял телефон в руки.

 

            _Пропущенный звонок от Тецу._

            Аомине вздрогнул и всем корпусом развернулся к Сацуки – так резко, что она чуть не выронила палочки. Впрочем, возможно, причиной ее изумления послужила тревога, которая промелькнула во взгляде Аомине, возникшая на долю секунды, — но Сацуки этого было вполне достаточно. Она слишком хорошо его знала.

 

— Все в порядке, Дай-чан?

 

— Нет. Да. Я… не знаю. Тецу звонил.

 

— Тецу? – брови Сацуки удивленно взметнулись вверх. – На него это непохоже.

 

— Так и я о том же.

 

            Плюхнувшись на небольшой диванчик, стоявший тут же, на кухне, Аомине торопливо воткнул вилку зарядного устройства в ближайшую розетку. Дождавшись, пока экран мобильника мигнет значком начавшейся зарядки, он вскинул голову и посмотрел на подругу – та не сводила с него пристального взгляда, успевая при этом методично поглощать порядком остывший ужин и потихоньку цедить виски из стакана.

 

— Я наберу его, ладно? – Аомине провел пальцем по экрану, снимая блокировку. – Не в привычках Тецу звонить. А вдруг что-то случилось?

 

— … ты у него случился, причем уже очень давно, — пробормотала Сацуки. Она сделала вид, что не заметила изумленного взгляда Аомине, и нетерпеливо махнула палочками. – Звони уже давай, а то я тоже начну волноваться.

 

            Аомине не нашелся, что ответить на заявление подруги, поэтому молча, без единого комментария, нажал кнопку вызова. Его пульс при этом весьма предсказуемо ускорился, и ему пришлось с большим недоумением отметить, что во рту внезапно пересохло, — а когда он услышал гудки, язык и вовсе, предсказуемо, присох к нёбу.

 

_— … Аомине-кун?_

— Тецу, привет. Прости. Ты можешь сейчас говорить?

 

_— Конечно. –_ Улыбка Тецу ощущалась даже по телефону, теплая и очень интимная. – _Ты что-то хотел?_

            Аомине в ответ на это мотнул головой и только потом сообразил, что по ту сторону телефонного кабеля все его телодвижения останутся незамеченными.

 

— Нет. Я… Это я хотел спросить! – он сильнее прижал телефон к уху, чувствуя, как тот нагревается от его горячих пальцев. – У меня пропущенный вызов от тебя, Тецу. Что-то случилось?

 

            В трубке на какое-то время воцарилось молчание. Было так тихо, что Аомине испугался, что оборвалась связь, а он этого и не заметил. Однако спустя несколько секунд, которые успели показаться ему вечностью, телефон наконец ожил и ответил Аомине тихим, едва различимым вздохом Тецу.

 

— _Я хотел…_ — снова пауза, как если бы тому не удавалось найти правильные слова. – _Как ты себя чувствуешь, Аомине-кун? Шов больше не беспокоит?_

            «Беспокоит, — с тоской подумал Аомине, поворачиваясь к окну, так, чтобы Сацуки не могла видеть его лицо. – Беспокоит. Только не шов, а ты, мелкий поганец».

 

— Со вчерашнего вечера ничего особо поменяться не успело. Да, и еще он немного зудит, но это вполне терпимо.

 

            В трубке послышался мягкий смешок.

 

— _Еще полторы недели – и ты будешь как новенький, Аомине-кун. Постарайся в это время соблюдать осторожность. Не забывай, что тебе нельзя поднимать тяжести и следует избегать резких движений. Запомнишь?_

В телефоне раздался какой-то шум, хлопнула дверца машины, зазвучали чужие голоса – громко, отрывисто, как если бы кто-то раздавал поручения или приказывал.

 

_— Извини, Аомине-кун, у нас срочный вызов. Я кладу трубку. Пожалуйста, береги себя…_

В какой-то момент в тихом голосе Тецу проскользнула нежность – или это было нечто весьма похожее на нее, и Аомине понял, что не может просто так положить трубку, не попытавшись сделать хоть что-нибудь.

 

— Послушай, Тецу… Я вдруг забыл все рекомендации, которые ты только что сказал мне.  Ну… эти, что мне можно делать, а чего нельзя. – Аомине затараторил, потому что боялся не успеть сказать все, что хотел, а больше того – потому что на том конце провода его продолжали внимательно слушать. – Я вот что тут подумал. Давай-ка ты ко мне завтра придешь и еще раз все как следует объяснишь? Так, чтобы подоходчивее, как для Бакагами, идет?

 

            В телефоне, который сейчас Аомине изо всех сил прижимал к своему уху, послышался судорожный вздох.

 

— _… хорошо, Аомине-кун,_ – смешок, который немного ослабил напряжение, сковывавшее все тело Аомине, предсказуемо оказался очень теплым, и ласковым, словно утреннее солнце. — _Но, если честно, ты еще сам не знаешь, на что напросился. Увидимся завтра._

 

— Я буду ждать.

 

            После того как Тецу положил трубку, Аомине какое-то время смотрел в окно – сейчас повернуться лицом к Сацуки, которая умела читать его как раскрытую книгу, было просто невыносимо.

 

            Впрочем, за годы, проведенные вместе, подруга научилась читать его мысли даже по затылку – аналитические способности Сацуки всегда были на высоте.

 

            За исключением Тецу.

 

— Всё в порядке, Дай-чан?

 

— Да. Всё просто отлично. Если честно, то лучше и быть не может.

            Нацепив на себя самую ехидную и самодовольную ухмылку, на которую только был способен, Аомине повернулся к Сацуки и, проигнорировав ее вытянувшееся от изумления лицо, небрежно плюхнулся на стул.

            При этом едва не промазав мимо сидения, что, безусловно, не укрылось от внимательного взгляда Сацуки. Не подав и вида, Аомине подтянул поближе пустой стакан. Щедро плеснув в него виски – так, что несколько золотистых капель упали на темно-серую столешницу, — он сделал пару больших глотков и крепко зажмурился.

 

            Когда Аомине открыл глаза, то почувствовал, как в голове приятно зашумело. Звуки стали более приглушенными, как будто доносились из-под толщи воды, а цвета – напротив – ослепительно яркими, из-за чего ему опять захотелось зажмуриться.

 

            Снова налив виски в свой стакан, Аомине подтянул к себе поближе тарелку с уже совершенно остывшим карри, после чего посмотрел на Сацуки, которая не сводила с него пристального взгляда, и коротко улыбнулся.

 

— Ну, давай, что ли, рассказывай, почему у тебя там с Имаеши не заладилось. Он опять заваливает тебя работой?

 

            Подруга фыркнула, подталкивая к Аомине свой пустой стакан из-под виски.

 

— Не совсем так. На самом деле это долгая и очень скучная история, Дай-чан.

 

            Аомине наполнил стакан Сацуки до половины, после чего выразительно тряхнул бутылкой, в которой еще осталось больше половины – в ответ на такое вольное обращение напиток обиженно булькнул, плеснувшись на стеклянные стенки.

 

— Как видишь, у нас впереди еще уйма времени. Выкладывай.

 

 

*    *    *

 

            Утро предсказуемо встретило Аомине похмельем и сильнейшей головной болью. Во рту было сухо так, словно за ночь там раскинулась пустыня Сахара, ну или, по меньшей мере, хотя бы Гоби. Ухудшало и без того паршивую ситуацию то, что солнце, ярко светившее через тонкую тюлевую занавеску, припекало голову, которую распирало изнутри от боли и било по слезящимся глазам.

 

            На кухне послышался какой-то шорох, а следом за ним – негромко звякнула посуда. Аомине мысленно вознес благодарственную молитву богам и, повернувшись на бок – спиной к треклятому солнцу, — попытался позвать подругу.

 

—  … Сацуки?.. Эй, Сацуки…

 

            Голос хрипел, срывался, словом, категорически отказывался служить своему хозяину. Горло драло нещадно, и до безумия хотелось пить, однако одна только мысль о том, чтобы встать на ноги и добраться до кухни, вызывала у Аомине приступ головокружения и тошноты.

 

            Он застонал, обхватив многострадальную голову руками, после чего еще глубже зарылся в одеяло – так, чтобы из импровизированного кокона торчала лишь взлохмаченная макушка. Так оказалось значительно легче, поскольку толстое одеяло совершенно не пропускало солнечный свет.

 

            Как, впрочем, и воздух.

 

— Сацукиииииии… Притащи попить, Сацуки. Башка раскалывается.

 

            Послышались легкие шаги, сопровождаемые легким шуршанием ткани, а затем рядом, на прикроватную тумбочку, опустился стакан с водой – это было понятно по характерному звуку – и, судя по всему, блистер с таблетками.

 

— Пожалуйста, выпей сразу две таблетки, Аомине-кун. У тебя сильная алкогольная интоксикация и обезвоживание. Это должно помочь.

 

            До боли знакомый голос заставил Аомине почти рывком подняться с кровати – о чем он тут же пожалел, поскольку голова взорвалась сильнейшей болью, а глаза заслезились от дневного света, который сейчас казался особенно ярким.

 

            Негромко выругавшись сквозь зубы, Аомине прижал ладони к лицу, прячась от солнца, и тихонько застонал. Возможно, именно по этой причине он не услышал, как мягко сомкнулись тяжелые темные шторы, отсекая, пряча комнату от солнечного осеннего дня за окном. Не услышал Аомине и легких, почти бесшумных шагов, поэтому, когда тонкие сильные руки неожиданно обняли его за плечи, он только и успел, что издать изумленный возглас в теплую ткань футболки на животе Тецу.

 

— Если честно, ты выглядишь отвратительно, Аомине-кун.

 

— Пф. Выпил бы ты с мое. Думаю, я с удовольствием бы взглянул на то, как бы ты после такого выглядел.

 

            Послышался негромкий смешок. Руки Тецу с плеч Аомине легко, почти невесомо скользнули выше, зарылись тонкими пальцами в густые волосы.

 

— Тебе прекрасно известно, что я неспособен столько выпить.

 

            Аомине часто задышал, пытаясь за этот короткий миг насытиться неповторимым запахом Тецу, заполнить им свои легкие, отпечатать его неожиданную нежность где-нибудь на задворках сознания – там, где будет легко ее найти, чтобы воскресить в памяти эти мгновения. Руки непроизвольно скользнули вверх, притягивая, обнимая тонкое жилистое тело еще крепче – с такой силой, что где-то в голове проскользнула случайная мысль о том, что Тецу может быть больно или неприятно, — однако даже это не остановило Аомине от желания прижаться к нему еще крепче.

 

— Как ты сюда попал?

 

— У меня есть свой ключ, помнишь? – Тецу коротко рассмеялся; его пальцы вновь заскользили по голове Аомине, начиная мягко массировать виски. – Момои-сан попросила меня зайти. Переживает о тебе.

 

            Аомине негромко хмыкнул в мягкий хлопок футболки на животе Тецу.

 

— Сацуки. В этом она вся. Наверное, единственный человек, который по прошествии стольких лет по-прежнему печется обо мне, словно нам все еще по восемнадцать лет.

 

            Руки Тецу дрогнули и на мгновение сжались, потянув жесткие прядки – так, что стало больно, — после чего безвольно упали на плечи Аомине.

 

— Да. Момои-сан всегда заботилась о тебе, Аомине-кун.

 

            Что-то в голосе друга заставило Аомине открыть глаза и поднять голову вверх.

 

            Как оказалось, он был совершенно не готов к тому, что лицо Тецу окажется настолько близко – так, что можно было даже разглядеть набухшие капилляры в его  уставших глазах и тонкий шрам, который рассекал правую бровь.

 

— Ты тоже.

 

— …что?

 

— Ты тоже всегда заботился обо мне, Тецу. Наверное, больше, чем кто-либо.

 

            В ответ на такое неожиданное признание Тецу даже не улыбнулся, однако Аомине, продолжавший удерживать его в своих объятиях, почувствовал, как из тела друга ушло напряжение. Это можно было считать хорошим знаком.

 

— Хочешь сказать, что я заботился о тебе больше, чем Момои-сан? Разве такое возможно?

 

            Аомине только пожал плечами, на которых по-прежнему лежали теплые ладони Тецу, после чего, вздохнув, уткнулся ему лицом в живот и закрыл глаза.

 

— Голова раскалывается. Сделай что-нибудь, Тецу.

 

— Мне сложно будет помочь тебе, Аомине-кун, если ты продолжишь удерживать меня.

 

            Аомине только сильнее обнял его и, не открывая глаз, невнятно пробормотал ему в футболку:

 

— Ну и что? Я не хочу тебя отпускать.

 

            Тонкие руки вновь невесомо заскользили по плечам, пробежались по шее, касаясь ежика на затылке чувствительными подушечками пальцев, после чего Аомине почувствовал теплое дыхание Тецу, которое буквально обожгло его правое ухо.

 

— Не бойся. Я никуда не уйду.

 

 

*    *    *

 

            Следующее пробуждение Аомине было намного легче предыдущего. Голова почти перестала болеть, и, как ни странно, он почувствовал себя неожиданно хорошо отдохнувшим и полным сил. Хотелось жрать, пить, в туалет и, наконец, в душ.

 

 Ну или хотя бы почистить зубы, потому что изо рта воняло просто нестерпимо.

 

Аомине сел на кровати, спустил босые ноги на пол и потянулся. Последнее, что он запомнил до того, как погрузился в сон – это теплые руки Тецу, невесомо скользнувшие по его лицу, когда тот укрывал Аомине, натягивая одеяло до самого подбородка. До этого Тецу дал ему таблетку, которая должна была избавить от похмелья и головной боли, и несколько стаканов воды – и после терпеливо ждал, пока Аомине наконец напьется. Почему-то сейчас оказалось очень сложно поверить в реальность произошедшего – даже несмотря на то, что Аомине до сих пор помнил свои ощущения и чувства, которые он испытал, когда Тецу обнял его.

 

Помнил и вряд ли когда-нибудь забудет, просто потому что слишком невелика была вероятность, что подобное когда-нибудь сможет повториться.

 

Аомине вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Немного резче, чем следовало – голова отозвалась неприятной пульсацией в затылке, а перед глазами заплясали разноцветные мушки. Подождав несколько секунд, – пока успокоится бешеное сердцебиение, – Аомине нетвердой походкой вышел в коридор.

 

С кухни раздавался шум льющейся воды и бряканье посуды. Негромко мурлыкало радио, напевая какую-то популярную песенку, а в воздухе витал приятный аромат собы – гречневой лапши, — которую Аомине страстно любил с самого детства, но совершенно не умел готовить.

 

Любопытство и желание увидеть Тецу, который, судя по звукам, спокойно хозяйничал на кухне, словно на своей собственной, пересилило естественные нужды организма. Аомине, мягко ступая в тёплых носках, бесшумно проскользнул мимо дверного проема и замер возле холодильника, неожиданно пригвожденный к месту взглядом Тецу.

 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Аомине-кун? Голова больше не болит?

 

            Аомине прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе.

 

— Нет. Не болит. Твои волшебные таблетки помогли. Спасибо тебе.

 

            В ответ на это Тецу только коротко улыбнулся, после чего взял со стола стакан с водой и протянул его Аомине.

 

— Ты, наверное, хочешь пить. Держи. Правда, я из этого стакана уже отпил немного, и если вдруг тебе неприятно, то я могу налить тебе воды в другую посуду.

 

            Если Тецу и думал, что данный факт мог иметь какое-то немаловажное значение, то, определенно, он ожидал несколько иной реакции со стороны Аомине – тот выхватил стакан, опустошил его, после чего со стуком поставил на стол и зажмурился от удовольствия.

 

— Ты был прав. Вода, определенно, была кстати. Спасибо.

 

            Тецу перевел взгляд со стакана на столе на лицо Аомине, на мгновение задержавшись на его губах – или это так показалось, – после чего коротко улыбнулся в ответ.

 

— Ты голоден, Аомине-кун? Я приготовил немного собы с жареной свининой на тот случай, если ты проголодаешься.

 

— Немного? Ты серьезно? – Аомине усмехнулся. – Если честно, я просто умираю с голоду. Однако, если вдруг еды не хватит на двоих, придется придумывать что-нибудь еще.

 

            Брови Тецу изумленно взметнулись вверх.

 

— На двоих?

 

— Да. На двоих. Для тебя и меня. А ты думал, я тебя голодным оставлю, что ли? Ты же целый день здесь проторчал, за мной присматривая. Знаю я тебя. Наверняка ничего не ел как пришёл, с самого утра.

 

            Лицо Тецу неуловимо изменилось, принимая знакомое и в то же время – такое позабытое выражение смущения, которое Аомине не видел, пожалуй, со времен старшей школы. Наверное, поэтому, в ту же самую секунду, у него резко перехватило дыхание – так, как если бы кто-то неожиданно ударил его под дых.

 

Тецу, наконец совладав с внезапным смущением, тепло улыбнулся, не скрывая своих эмоций, и старательно помотал головой.

 

— Ты прав. Не ел. Но мне кажется, что еды хватит, на этот счет можешь не беспокоиться, Аомине-кун. Иди в душ, а я пока накрою на стол.

 

            Аомине почесал голову, с сомнением глядя на небольшую кастрюльку, примостившуюся на плите, однако спорить с другом, который не сводил с него настороженного и чуточку насмешливого взгляда, не стал. Коротко кивнув в знак согласия, он, медленно, словно с неохотой переставляя ноги, поплелся в ванную.

 

            Оставлять Тецу одного не хотелось. Даже в собственной квартире, будучи разделенными одной тонкой дверью, Аомине подспудно испытывал страх, что тот опять может уйти, разглядев в поведении старого друга что-то неприятное и непозволительное для их отношений. Однако Тецу был прав, отправляя его в душ: стоя под упругими горячими струями, которые с силой хлестали по плечам и спине, Аомине действительно почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Из мышц ушло сковывающее их напряжение, а туман в голове, вызванный похмельем и долгим дневным сном, развеялся. Аомине даже не заметил, как проплескался под душем порядка двадцати минут, периодически чередуя горячую и холодную воду.

 

Наконец, завернув вентили крана, он, накинув полотенце на раскрасневшиеся плечи, подошел к запотевшему зеркалу, где взял с полочки расческу – после душа его жесткие волосы стояли торчком.

 

В этот самый момент открылась дверь, и раздался голос Тецу, который заставил сердце Аомине забиться быстрее.

 

— Аомине-кун, ты забыл сменную одежду – та, в которой ты спал, вся пропиталась потом, ее лучше отправить в стирку. Я взял на себя смелость подобрать тебе кое-что из твоего гардероба, надеюсь, ты не против?

 

            Аомине медленно развернулся на голос, пытаясь лихорадочно сообразить, что делать – сейчас друг увидит его без одежды, в чем мать родила, а от неоднозначности и двусмысленности ситуации организм среагировал на удивление быстро, приведя член практически в полную боевую готовность. В голову же, как назло, не приходило ни одной маломальской отговорки, которая могла б хотя бы отдаленно походить на правду.

 

            Тецу, наконец встретившись взглядом с Аомине, смущенно улыбнулся и шагнул вперед, навстречу ему, протягивая аккуратно свернутую одежду. Однако в тот же миг его глаза метнулись к паху Аомине – и, возможно, именно поэтому он не заметил большой лужи, которая осталась после душа.

 

            Дальше всё происходило как в замедленной киносъемке.

 

            Коротко вскрикнув, Тецу поскользнулся и начал падать, при этом одежда, которую он держал в руках, по высокой дуге полетела куда-то в сторону ванны.

 

            Аомине рванул вперед и благодаря навыкам и скорости полицейского, успел схватить Тецу в охапку, не давая тому упасть. Получилось так, что его спина, обтянутая тонкой футболкой, в этот самый момент прижалась к мокрой груди Аомине. Под его ладонью бешено билось сердце и казалось, оно хочет выпрыгнуть из груди Тецу, чтобы сейчас, в этот миг, остаться в руках человека, который любил его больше жизни.

 

            Аомине многое бы отдал, чтобы это было правдой.

 

— Ты в порядке? – голос прозвучал очень хрипло, поэтому пришлось прокашляться, прежде чем повторить свой вопрос. – Ты в порядке, Тецу?

 

— Да. Я в порядке. Спасибо, Аомине-кун. Падение могло бы быть достаточно болезненным, я даже успел немного испугаться.

 

            Аомине хмыкнул, бессознательно еще крепче сжимая Тецу в объятиях.

 

— Только немного?

 

— Конечно. Ты же был рядом, Аомине-кун. Я чувствовал, что ты успеешь меня поймать.

 

            Аомине шумно сглотнул, понимая, что эмоции выходят из-под контроля. Тецу был рядом, его спина, облепленная мокрой футболкой, прижималась к груди Аомине, и, казалось, нужно сделать еще один шаг, приложить еще одно маленькое усилие, чтобы между ними все наконец наладилось…

 

            …или закончилось навсегда.

 

            Аомине было страшно. И поэтому всё, что он смог сделать сейчас – только еще сильнее сжать дорогого человека в объятиях.

 

            Тецу, всё это время стоявший неподвижно, пошевелился, будто бы проверяя, может ли он высвободиться.

 

— Всё в порядке. Я больше не падаю, ты можешь меня отпустить.

 

— Я не хочу тебя отпускать.

 

            Слова вырвались сами, прежде чем Аомине успел сообразить, что именно он собирается сказать. Щеки начала заливать краска, и ему пришлось спрятать лицо в изгибе шеи Тецу, уткнувшись носом в мягкие прядки за его ухом.

 

— Понимаю. Но тебе всё равно придется меня отпустить, Аомине-кун: в противном случае мы не сможем этого сделать.

 

            Удивленный, Аомине поднял голову и напрягся, немного ослабляя хватку.

— Сделать что?

Улучив удачный момент, Тецу повернулся в кольце удерживающих его рук, пока не оказался лицом к Аомине.

 

— Это.

 

            Не мешкая ни секунды, он поднялся на цыпочки и, забросив руки на плечи замершего от неожиданности Аомине, быстрым, почти молниеносным движением прижался своими губами к его губам. Тецу не стал закрывать глаза, и поэтому их взгляды были устремлены друг на друга – впервые настолько близко, что даже захватывало дух.

 

            В голове у Аомине зашумело. Когда Тецу отстранился, немного застенчиво глядя на него из-под отросшей челки, он, как на привязи, потянулся за ним, желая хотя бы на мгновение продлить этот прекрасный миг.

 

— Подожди, Аомине-кун.

 

            Теплая ладонь Тецу прижалась к губам Аомине. Она пахла какими-то специями, мылом и лекарствами, и едва ощутимо дрожала. Тецу немного потряхивало в объятиях Аомине, и, наверное, в любой другой ситуации он был бы этому рад, но сейчас, в стремительно остывающей ванной комнате, причиной этой трепетной дрожи оказался, к сожалению, не он.

 

— Тебе нужно переодеться, а то ты можешь заболеть. – Аомине, скользнув кончиками пальцев по спине Тецу, остановился в области лопаток, там, где ткань его футболки казалась особенно мокрой. – Тебя всего колотит от холода.

 

            В ответ на это Тецу коротко улыбнулся – так светло и нежно, что сердце Аомине в очередной раз сделало головокружительный кульбит, после рухнуло куда-то в район желудка, — и покачал головой.

 

— Первый, кому здесь надо бы одеться, чтобы не заболеть – это ты, Аомине-кун. У тебя уже вся кожа покрылась мурашками, и даже соски затвердели от холода.

 

            Этот невинный и в то же время определенно продуманный флирт заставил Аомине замереть в ступоре, но лишь на несколько секунд – после чего он, игнорируя слабые попытки Тецу высвободиться из крепких объятий, наклонился и поцеловал его.

 

На этот раз уже по-настоящему.

 

            Эйфория и удовольствие от поцелуя оказались настолько сильными, что в голове у Аомине немедленно зашумело и поплыло. К счастью, ему достало благоразумия не переходить границы дозволенного. Он не посмел проникнуть языком за барьер плотно сжатых зубов Тецу. Сейчас, наслаждаясь мягкими, неспешными, а главное – взаимными, касаниями губ любимого человека, Аомине неожиданно для себя осознал, что уже одного этого ему достаточно для счастья.

 

            Значит, не все еще потеряно.

 

            Значит, он не все просрал и можно попытаться что-то исправить.

 

— Я замерз, Аомине-кун. – Прервав поцелуй, Тецу прижался к нему в поисках тепла. – Думаю, мне нужно переодеться, а тебе – одеться, наконец. После этого мы пойдем…

 

— …в спальню? – Аомине решил попробовать немного сострить, для того чтобы увидеть, как отреагирует на сальную шуточку Тецу. Наверное, поэтому он не ожидал того, что прозвучало в ответ на его глупое предположение.

 

— …поедим, Аомине-кун. А в спальню мы пойдем прямо сейчас.

 

            Тецу немного отстранился от Аомине, чтобы понаблюдать за тем, как у того меняется лицо и темнеют щеки и шея – румянец на смуглой коже смотрелся совершенно иначе, нежели на его собственной, — после чего мягко улыбнулся.

 

— Это абсолютно не то, о чем ты подумал. Если ты не забыл, в спальне у тебя находится шкаф с одеждой.

 

— Не забыл. Если только совсем немного.

 

            Аомине нехотя отстранился от Тецу, чтобы снять с вешалки большое пушистое полотенце, которое он тут же набросил ему на спину – того уже порядком потряхивало от холода.

 

— А себе?

 

— Себе… — Взгляд Аомине заметался по ванной комнате, пока не остановился на махровом халате нежно-розового цвета. – Вон, халат Сацуки, пожалуй, накину.

 

            Светлые брови Тецу удивленно взметнулись вверх.

 

— Ты… серьезно?

 

— Вполне. А что такого? – Аомине усмехнулся. – В следующий раз будет неповадно оставлять у меня свое барахло.

 

            В подтверждение этих слов он сдернул злополучный халат с крючка и, с выражением абсолютного превосходства, попытался продеть руку в рукав…

 

            …и застрял.

 

            Тецу коротко рассмеялся, прикрывая рот рукой, — так, если бы считал веселье в данной ситуации не слишком уместным.

 

— Если честно, я ожидал чего-то подобного. Определенно, ваши с Момои-сан размеры отличаются, и весьма значительно. – Он подошел ближе, глядя на замершего Аомине снизу вверх. – Будет лучше, если мы с тобой поменяемся, Аомине-кун.

 

— Вот еще! – Аомине фыркнул. – Я не желаю видеть на тебе тряпки Сацуки.

 

— Почему?

 

            Озвучивать причину вслух оказалось неожиданно неловко, и поэтому вопрос Тецу, выглядевшего искренне изумленным, остался без ответа. Аомине, используя рукава злополучного халата в качестве пояса, повязал их вокруг бедер, после чего, изо всех сил игнорируя направленный на него пристальный взгляд, вышел из ванной комнаты.

 

            Спустя несколько секунд Тецу отправился за ним следом.

 

            Переодевались они неожиданно молча, время от времени бросая друг на друга быстрые осторожные взгляды, которыми, словно ладонями и пальцами, успевали огладить изгибы манящих тел. Из-за этих самых взглядов Аомине несколько раз промахивался мимо стратегически важных отверстий – сперва, пока надевал свежее белье и непривычно узкие джинсы, а после – когда натягивал на еще влажное тело простую черную майку.

 

            Тецу, в свою очередь, покопавшись в шкафу Аомине с таким видом, словно занимался этим каждый день, извлек из глубин одной из полок растянутую футболку и старые пижамные штаны – то есть ту самую одежду, которую выдал ему друг несколько визитов назад. Переодевался он быстро – по крайней мере, быстрее, чем того хотелось бы Аомине, — однако этого оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы желание прикоснуться к любимому человеку – и сделать его, наконец, своим – нахлынуло с новой силой.

 

— Я готов, – отрапортовал Тецу с легкой улыбкой. – А ты?

 

— И я готов, как видишь. – Аомине, поморщившись, поправил некстати вставший член, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как потемнели глаза Тецу.

 

— Вижу. Идем, твоя соба, наверное, уже безнадежно остыла. – Он отвел взгляд, пропуская Аомине вперед из комнаты. – Прости, так глупо получилось. Это моя вина.

 

            В ответ на это Аомине только хмыкнул и ласково потрепал нагнавшего его в дверях кухни Тецу по голове.

 

            Ему подумалось, что все получилось как раз с точностью до наоборот – очень хорошо. Пожалуй, даже лучше, чем хорошо.

 

            Замечательно. Прекрасно. Потрясающе. Абсолютно волшебно.

 

            И он обязательно скажет обо всем этом Тецу, после того, как они поедят вкуснейшей собы, которую тот приготовил специально для Аомине.

 

            А еще лучше даже, если покажет.

 

            Да.

 

            Именно так.

 

*    *    *

 

 

— Вкусно-о-о… Большущее тебе спасибо, Тецу. Правда. Было очень вкусно.

 

— Я рад, что тебе понравилось, Аомине-кун.

 

Аомине откинулся на спинку стула, позволив себе на несколько секунд прикрыть глаза. Удовольствие от вкусной сытной еды для него всегда было чем-то сродни оргазму — в этом плане он прекрасно разделял мнение Кагами, который, в равной степени, умел хорошо готовить и любил вкусно поесть. Однако сейчас, пожалуй, самым главным было то, что Аомине не просто набил живот вкусной домашней едой.

 

Нет.

 

Он съел то, что было приготовлено специально для него – и приготовлено никем иным как Тецу, самым дорогим его сердцу человеческим существом во всей этой грёбаной Вселенной.

 

Негромко звякнули тарелки. Тецу, немного позже закончивший со своей порцией лапши, склонившись над раковиной, неторопливо и тщательно мыл посуду.

 

— Оставь. Можно же просто засунуть тарелки в посудомойку. – Аомине поднялся на ноги и подошел ближе. Ему приходилось упорно гнать от себя мысль, насколько естественно Тецу выглядит на его кухне, как он свободно и уверенно движется, выполняя простые и привычные действия вроде мытья посуды. – Серьезно, Тецу. Брось это дело. Тарелки никуда не убегут, а нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

 

            Выключив воду, Тецу стянул с крючка синее полотенце и, вытирая руки, бросил на Аомине виноватый взгляд из-под отросшей челки.

 

— Прости. Профессиональная привычка. Стол нужно обязательно оставить после себя чистым.

 

— Как вам будет угодно, господин доктор. – Аомине склонился в шутливом поклоне, однако, когда он распрямился, на его лице не было и следа веселья. – Кстати… я ведь так и не поблагодарил тебя.

 

            Во взгляде Тецу, в ту же секунду устремившемся к лицу Аомине, промелькнуло непонимание. Впрочем, спустя пару мгновений оно сменилось осознанием, а следом за ним – внезапной серьезностью. Такого выражения Аомине не видел у него, пожалуй, с того самого злополучного дня, когда он в первый раз поцеловал Тецу, и поэтому ему неожиданно стало немного страшно. Он не хотел потерять его снова.

 

            Больше Аомине повторять своих ошибок не собирался.

 

— Я и не ждал от тебя благодарности, Аомине-кун. Это моя работа, я сам выбрал для себя этот путь. – Тецу тяжело вздохнул и отвел взгляд. – Хотя, пожалуй, это был первый раз, когда я пожалел о собственном выборе.

 

— Пожалел?.. Ты… серьезно? Почему?

 

            Вопрос повис в воздухе. Неожиданная тишина, которая заполнила все пространство маленькой кухни, ощущалась настолько напряженной, что, казалось, ее можно было потрогать руками. Аомине не сводил с Тецу пристального взгляда, поэтому от него не укрылось, что обычно бледные щеки вдруг начали стремительно розоветь. А следом за ними – и уши.

 

— Тецу?..

 

— Прости. Я… Мне на самом деле непросто ответить на твой вопрос, потому что даже разговоры об этом даются мне нелегко. – Тецу наконец повернул голову, уверенно встретившись взглядом с Аомине. – Моя работа, я имею в виду, моя нынешняя работа в скорой медицинской помощи Службы спасения заключается в том, чтобы помогать людям и спасать человеческие жизни. И это здорово. На самом деле здорово, несмотря на то, что на каждом из нас лежит огромная ответственность, без права на ошибку. При выполнении своего долга ты должен быть собран, невозмутим и способен трезво оценить ситуацию, для того, чтобы суметь принять правильное решение.

 

            Аомине улыбнулся, подсознательно пытаясь помочь Тецу добраться до самого важного.

 

– Почти как в баскетболе. В этом весь ты, Тецу, ты и твои пасы. Ты всегда безошибочно выбирал момент, когда было нужно сделать передачу.

 

— Да. Ты прав, это похоже на баскетбол. – Ободренный улыбкой, Тецу легко вздохнул и неожиданно расслабился. – И так же, как в баскетболе, в моей работе нельзя допустить, чтобы вмешивались эмоции, иначе слишком велика вероятность ошибки. До момента, когда ты попал в нашу машину во время моего дежурства, у меня это отлично получалось. Но когда я увидел тебя… с этим ножом в животе, в полубессознательном состоянии, на грани жизни и смерти…

 

            Тецу рвано вздохнул и, закрыв глаза, вдруг резко подался вперед – пока не уткнулся лбом в грудь Аомине.

 

— Тецу… Что?..

 

— Это страшно. Это очень, страшно, если в твоих руках вдруг оказывается жизнь самого дорогого, самого близкого тебе человека. В такой момент, когда тебя накрывает первая волна ужаса и ты не можешь адекватно соображать, приходит понимание, что ты с легкостью бы поменялся с ним местами… Потому что ты просто не знаешь, что делать. Не знаешь. – Голос Тецу опустился до шепота. – Когда у тебя остановилось сердце, я чуть не умер в этой же машине, Аомине-кун.

 

            Вся эта ситуация совершенно по-дурацки походила на сюжет какой-нибудь попсовой яойной манги, которую любили девочки-подростки, однако Аомине в этот момент было не до сравнений. Его сердце вдруг пропустило удар и замерло – так, как это бывает за мгновение до свободного падения, когда ты взбираешься на самую высокую точку Американских горок и должен вот-вот сорваться вниз, – после чего бешено пустилось вскачь, с силой колотясь о ребра. Все до единой мысли исчезли из головы Аомине, снесенные эмоциональной лавиной, и единственное, на что он сейчас оказался способен – это заключить в крепкие объятия Тецу, который так доверчиво прижался к его груди.

 

— Когда я был в отключке… – Голос неожиданно охрип, и Аомине поспешил спрятать лицо в изгибе шеи Тецу. – Я… Если честно, я даже не уверен, не было ли это какими-нибудь глюками под наркозом, или еще что-нибудь в таком духе… В общем, мне показалось, что ты позвал меня. По имени.

 

            Тецу вздрогнул всем телом и прижался сильнее, сцепив руки в замок у Аомине за спиной.

 

— Это не глюки. Когда у тебя остановилось сердце, в первые несколько секунд я запаниковал, и… Честно, мне кажется, я не соображал, что творил.

 

            Аомине, казалось, забыл как дышать. Сердце колотилось словно сумасшедшее, так, будто пыталось пробить грудную клетку, чтобы рухнуть к ногам любимого человека.

 

— А ты можешь еще раз… ну… назвать меня по имени?

 

            Тецу немного отстранился, так, чтобы посмотреть Аомине в глаза.

 

— Не могу, Аомине-кун. – Он улыбнулся самыми уголками губ и покачал головой. – Понимаешь, тогда был очень, очень особенный момент.

 

— А сейчас разве не особенный момент? – Аомине обхватил ладонями лицо Тецу и мягко очертил подушечками больших пальцев немного выступающие скулы. В ответ на эту нехитрую ласку его щеки стремительно порозовели. – Не знаю, как для тебя, а лично мне кажется, что момент самый что ни на есть особенный, и очень-очень подходящий.

 

— Подходящий для чего?

 

— Ну, например, для всяких романтических глупостей.

 

            Брови Тецу удивленно взметнулись вверх.

 

— Романтических глупостей? Что ты имеешь в вид…

 

            Закончить фразу он не успел. Ему просто не дали этого сделать: Аомине, со свойственной ему прямотой и привычкой рубить сразу, с плеча, в это самое мгновение решительно отрезал пути к отступлению – причем не только себе, но и Тецу, который доверчиво замер в его руках.

 

— Я люблю тебя.

 

— …Аомине… кун…

 

            Тецу шумно выдохнул, во все глаза глядя на Аомине – с изумлением, и с неожиданной нежностью, и с чем-то еще, чему сложно было подобрать название. Аомине же, ошеломленный собственной смелостью, а больше того – ощущением невообразимой легкости, как если бы с его плеч наконец-то сняли тяжелейший груз, – неожиданно для самого себя оказался не готов выдержать этот взгляд.

 

Поэтому он снова спрятал свое лицо в изгибе шеи Тецу, — там, где с бешеной скоростью билась жилка, отсчитывая торопливые удары его сердца.

 

— Я люблю тебя, Тецу.

 

            Сказать это во второй раз стремительно краснеющему ушку было очень легко.

 

            В ответ на признание, Аомине обняли. Теплые ладони Тецу нежно скользнули по спине, пока, наконец, не оказались сцеплены в замок где-то на пояснице. Когда горячие обветренные губы прижались к уху Аомине, он зажмурился, как довольный кот, не в силах сдержать счастливую улыбку. Только сейчас к нему пришло осознание того, что больше никогда не придется скрывать свои истинные чувства от самого дорогого человека.

 

— Дайки…

 

            Собственное имя, произнесенное полушепотом, потрясло Аомине настолько, что он на несколько мгновений потерял дар речи…

 

            …а потом у него словно отказали тормоза.

 

Схватив замершего в напряжении Тецу за плечи, Аомине прижал его к ближайшей вертикальной поверхности — простенку между высоким холодильником и кухонным столом, — и набросился на него с жадностью голодного зверя.

 

Голову кружило от вседозволенности, а еще больше – от недостатка кислорода, потому что, покрывая поцелуями лицо любимого человека – его щеки, скулы, брови, прижимаясь губами к глазам с трепетно дрожащими ресницами, скользя приоткрытым ртом по горячей шее, Аомине, казалось, совсем позабыл о необходимости дышать. И Тецу – конечно, так мог поступить только его Тецу, —  напомнил ему об этом, когда, скользнув пальцами в жесткие волосы на затылке, он привстал на цыпочки и решительно притянул к себе Аомине для поцелуя.

 

…и Аомине поплыл.

 

Потому что, наверное, даже в самых постыдных и жарких своих мечтах он не мог позволить себе представить, что Тецу – его Тецу – умеет так целоваться. Поцелуи оказались по-настоящему жадными, влажными и очень-очень взрослыми. Это было настолько неожиданно, что Аомине, потерявшись в невероятных ощущениях, не сразу заметил того, что именно Тецу сейчас уверенно вел в поцелуе, крепко удерживая его за волосы на затылке одной рукой.

 

Вторая рука, по-хозяйски забравшись под тонкую ткань футболки, мягко скользила по спине раскрытой ладонью, кожа к коже.

 

Рот Тецу на вкус оказался как соба и зеленый чай с мятой, который, судя по всему, он выпил перед тем, как прийти к Аомине – возможно, перехватил где-то по дороге. Однако было в нем что-то еще, что, наверное, можно было назвать вкусом самого Тецу. И Аомине жадно пил этот вкус с губ любимого человека, уверенно перехватив инициативу, теряясь во влажном скольжении горячих языков, — и всё никак не мог им насытиться.

 

Но Аомине было мало этого, катастрофически, ничтожно мало – он жаждал ощутить Тецу всем телом, прижаться к нему, горячему, кожа к коже – так, чтобы их больше ничего не разделяло, чтобы на них не оказалось одежды, чтобы даже воздуху, его мельчайшим молекулам, не осталось между ними места. Аомине хотел изучить каждый миллиметр кожи Тецу, знать ее структуру и запах, попробовать ее на вкус в разных местах – а после оставить на его теле свои отметины губами, зубами и языком, для того чтобы окончательно и бесповоротно утвердить свое право на сердце этого человека.

 

Не разрывая поцелуя – потому что невозможно было даже представить, чтобы хотя бы на мгновение оторваться от этих губ, — Аомине, скользнув ладонями по упругим ягодицам, подхватил Тецу под бедра и поднял. Тот, словно без слов понимая его действия, скрестил ноги у него на пояснице, еще теснее прижимаясь всем телом, и переместил руки на плечи Аомине, сцепив пальцы в замок на затылке.

 

Эта поза задала новый тон, позволив Тецу вновь перехватить инициативу в поцелуе. Он вылизывал рот Аомине, беззастенчиво скользя горячим языком по нёбу, деснам – и снова по нёбу, – раз за разом задевая там какую-то точку, которая, казалось, посылала сигналы прямо в пах.

 

Губы горели огнем.

 

Аомине только на секунду приоткрыл глаза для того, чтобы насладиться видом трепещущих ресниц и порозовевших скул, однако, как оказалось, Тецу выбрал этот момент, чтобы сделать то же самое — и они замерли под взглядами друг друга.

 

Это было похоже на удар под дых.

 

Поцелуй пришлось срочно разорвать, потому что в легких внезапно закончился весь кислород.

 

— Отпусти меня, Аомине-кун. Я тяжелый, а у тебя рана еще не до конца зажила.

 

            Голос Тецу звучал на удивление спокойно, даже несмотря на то, что тот дышал тяжело и часто, а губы у него были красными и припухшими от поцелуев.

 

— И вовсе ты не тяжелый, Тецу, – огрызнулся Аомине. – А шов и не болит совсем.

 

Ему снова хотелось услышать, как любимый человек произносит его имя, однако у того, судя по всему, было свое мнение на этот счет.

 

— Это эндорфины. Они заглушают боль, однако это не значит, что подобная выходка обойдется без последствий. – Тецу немного склонил голову, глядя на Аомине. – Понимаешь, я бы не хотел, чтобы наш первый раз произошел на кухонном столе, и если ты меня не отпустишь, то, выходит, тебе придется нести меня в спальню. Учитывая степень твоего ранения, я всё-таки предпочел бы избежать этого – в противном случае велика вероятность, что нам придется остановиться на самом интересном месте.

 

            Аомине, у которого вся кровь разом устремилась к члену при словах «первый раз», «кухонный стол» и «нести в спальню», смотрел на посерьезневшего Тецу поплывшим взглядом. Он не имел ни малейшего желания выпускать любимого человека из своих рук, однако нахмуренные брови Тецу, которые почти сошлись на переносице, и сжавшиеся в тонкую полоску губы, которые еще несколько мгновений назад дарили такое удовольствие, заставили Аомине прислушаться к голосу здравого смысла.

 

— Хорошо. Но я делаю это только потому, что ты просишь. — Он медленно, позволяя широким ладоням огладить бедра и упругие ягодицы, опустил Тецу вниз. – Будь на то моя воля, я с большим удовольствием отнес бы тебя в спальню прямо так.

 

Когда ступни Тецу коснулись пола, он, словно не давая Аомине опомниться или передумать, — хотя как можно было передумать в такой ситуации? – взял его за правую руку и переплел их пальцы.

 

От интимной нежности этого незамысловатого жеста у Аомине перехватило дыхание. Он сжал ладонь Тецу, которого, как и его самого, с головой накрывало эмоциями – с той лишь разницей, что у него, в отличие от Аомине, лучше получалось это контролировать.

 

Но в этом и был весь Тецу.

 

— Я бы сказал, что у нас будет еще возможность опробовать твой кухонный стол, но мне кажется, что это звучит слишком вульгарно и как-то… приторно. Ты не находишь?

 

            Аомине, которому больших усилий стоило держать себя в руках, поднял на Тецу тяжелый взгляд и быстро кивнул.

 

— … настолько приторно, как будто бы я перечитал сёдзе-манги, – невозмутимо продолжил тот, ласково оглаживая большим пальцем выпирающую косточку. – И потом, я думаю, что у нас и правда еще будет возможность опробовать твой стол, и поэтому об этом совсем не обязательно говорить вслух…

 

            Это было похоже на очередной удар под дых.

 

Несколько секунд Аомине оторопело смотрел на Тецу: тот улыбался, искренне и по-настоящему улыбался, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда.

 

А потом… наверное, даже под страхом смерти Аомине не смог бы сказать, кто именно начал движение первым – просто в какой-то миг они рванули навстречу друг другу. Нос Тецу больно ткнулся ему в щеку, зубы неприятно стукнулись о зубы, но все это забылось в тот же момент, когда их губы снова встретились.

 

Сейчас контролировать себя оказалось ничуть не проще, чем в предыдущий раз – и Аомине снова потерялся в ощущении мягкого скольжения языка Тецу у себя во рту. Головой он прекрасно понимал, что такими темпами им, пожалуй, не удастся добраться до постели и к утру следующего дня, однако Аомине не мог разорвать поцелуй даже для того, чтобы преодолеть несколько метров до спальни.

 

Ситуацию спас Тецу. Не отрываясь от губ Аомине ни на мгновение, он, мягко удерживая его за руку, уверенно и плавно потянул его к комнате с заветной кроватью. Аомине пришлось двигаться спиной вперед, однако, опьяненный поцелуями и близостью любимого человека, он почти не обращал на это внимания – слишком отвлекала свободная рука Тецу, которая по-хозяйски забралась к нему под футболку и сейчас вольготно оглаживала горячей ладонью напрягшийся живот.

 

Впоследствии Аомине так и не удастся вспомнить, как именно им удалось преодолеть расстояние между кухней и спальней. К тому моменту, когда его ноги коснулись края не заправленной после сна кровати, на Аомине уже не было футболки, а ремень джинсов оказался расстегнут. Не давая ему ни единого мгновения, чтобы опомниться, каким-то неуловимым движением Тецу ловко подсек Аомине под колени, и тот, коротко вскрикнув от неожиданности, повалился на постель.

 

— Это у тебя здорово получилось, Тецу. – Аомине хохотнул, пытаясь совладать с бьющими через край эмоциями. Возбуждение сделало его голос хриплым и еще более низким, что не укрылось от пристального внимания Тецу – даже в полумраке спальни было заметно, как потемнели у него глаза.

 

— Для меня всегда было важно произвести на тебя хорошее впечатление, ты же знаешь, — парировал Тецу, усаживаясь Аомине на колени.

 

— Тебе это отлично удалось. Я впечатлен до глубины души.

 

            Аомине рывком сел и сгреб Тецу в крепкие объятия, правой рукой обхватывая его за шею. Притянув его ближе к себе для очередного поцелуя, он нырнул горячей ладонью в ворот растянутой футболки – огладил острые лопатки и мелко дрожащую спину.  В ответ на эту нехитрую ласку Тецу шумно выдохнул прямо в поцелуй, а после – дугой выгнулся в руках Аомине, и тому показалось, словно кто-то в этот самый миг вдруг выкачал весь кислород из комнаты.

 

— На тебе слишком много одежды, — пробормотал Аомине, прижавшись губами к острому подбородку и покрывая его мелкими поцелуями. – Непростительно много.

 

— Это очень легко исправить, — отозвался Тецу. Его глаза были закрыты, он откровенно млел от удовольствия. – Уверен, что такая задача под силу даже тебе, Аомине-кун.

 

            В ответ на это ехидное замечание, — что, к слову сказать, было вполне в духе Тецу, — Аомине несколько нервно хохотнул. Не давая опомниться ни одному из них, он схватил футболку за край подола и одним рывком сдернул ее с Тецу, игнорируя, как у той от подобного обращения жалобно затрещали швы. После этого, Аомине вновь обнял его – от соприкосновения их обнаженных тел по спине побежали мурашки – и в таком положении завалился на кровать, увлекая Тецу за собой.

 

— Ну разве я не молодец? – самодовольные нотки в голосе Аомине заставили Тецу улыбнуться. – Мне кажется, я отлично справился.

 

— М-м-м… процентов на пятьдесят.

 

— Только на пятьдесят? Почему так мало?

 

            Тецу, который в этот самый момент начал увлеченно оглаживать горячей ладонью живот Аомине, пробегая кончиками пальцев по дорожке темных волос, уходящей за пояс джинсов, в ответ на вопрос только усмехнулся. После, он взял руку Аомине и положил ее к себе на бедро, обтянутое тонкой тканью пижамных штанов.

 

— О-о-о… Намек понял.

 

            Аомине улыбнулся. Огладив большим пальцем выпирающую тазовую косточку, он сел на постели, после чего, не давая Тецу опомниться, резким движением стянул с него последний предмет одежды.

 

            Последний – потому, что на Тецу не оказалось нижнего белья.

 

            От открывшегося перед Аомине зрелища у него моментально пересохло во рту. Обнаженный и возбужденный Тецу в его постели, с опухшими от поцелуев губами, был невообразимо прекрасен. Член, сочившийся смазкой, прижался к плоскому животу – головка влажно поблескивала в тусклом полумраке спальни, окна которой до сих пор были наглухо занавешены шторами. Волос на теле Тецу, казалось, и вовсе не было – Аомине провел рукой по напряженным мышцам пресса, очерчивая контуры вставшего члена, и еще ниже, к упругим яичкам. Подушечки пальцев неожиданно кольнула незаметная глазу щетина, и в голову закралась непрошеная мысль, что Тецу ждал этой близости и готовился к ней со всей тщательностью.

 

            В голове зашумело. Не давая себе опомниться или передумать, Аомине одним движением скользнул по постели, так, чтобы его лицо оказалось на уровне бедер Тецу. Он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с человеком, которого любил больше жизни – тот отчаянно кусал губы, а его тело едва заметно дрожало от возбуждения, словно туго натянутая струна.

 

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь. – Аомине положил голову на бедро Тецу, прижавшись щекой к тазовой косточке. Его горячее судорожное дыхание обожгло влажную головку члена, заставив его дернуться, размазывая смазку по трепещущему животу, — …или скажи мне, чего ты не хочешь. Если, конечно, такое вообще возможно в данной ситуации, потому что мне кажется…

 

            Тецу приподнял голову, встречаясь с Аомине взглядом, одновременно с этим запуская дрожащие пальцы в его влажные от пота волосы.

 

— Мне кажется, ты говоришь слишком много лишнего. – Он несильно двинул бедрами, из-за чего его член призывно качнулся перед самым носом Аомине. При этом ему удалось изобразить удивительную видимость спокойствия на своем лице. – Пожалуй, тебе нужно переключить свое внимание на что-нибудь другое.

 

— На что-нибудь другое? — Аомине хмыкнул, не отрывая взгляда от потемневших глаз Тецу. – Может быть, у тебя есть какие-нибудь пожелания?

 

            Тот судорожно выдохнул и вновь двинул бедрами – в этот раз Аомине отчетливо ощутил, как они заметно дрожат от возбуждения, – после чего уронил голову на постель и закрыл глаза.

 

— Дайки. Просто возьми его уже в рот. Пожалуйста.

 

            От звука собственного имени, произнесенного срывающимся полушепотом, у Аомине напрочь сорвало крышу. Перекатившись на живот, он устроился между разведенных ног Тецу и, прижимаясь губами к нежной коже между членом и паховой складкой, на несколько секунд крепко зажмурился. В нос ударил густой, пряный запах, в котором смешались терпкие ноты пота, слабые полутона геля для душа и мускусный аромат возбуждения самого Тецу, от которого член Аомине призывно дернулся, а его рот мгновенно наполнился слюной.

 

            Он сделал глубокий вдох, наполняя легкие запахом любимого человека, после чего поднял голову, чтобы еще раз насладиться видом распростертого перед ним тела – такого прекрасного и такого желанного.

 

— Наверное, это будет выглядеть очень странно, а с твоего ракурса – особенно, но я все-таки еще раз скажу это. Я люблю тебя, Тецу.

 

— Дайкиииии…

 

            Собственное имя Аомине потонуло в протяжном стоне, когда он, не дожидаясь ответа на свое признание, взял Тецу в рот, забирая его сразу на максимальную глубину, на которую только был способен. Когда головка члена, мягко скользнув по ребристому нёбу, ткнулась в заднюю стенку горла, Аомине закашлялся, подаваясь назад, и несколько раз моргнул заслезившимися глазами.

 

            Он облизнул влажные губы, сглотнул, после чего снова взял член Тецу в рот. В этот раз Аомине не стал торопиться, неспешно посасывая большую головку, словно самый вкусный леденец. Кончик его языка пробежался по уздечке – это движение вызвало у Тецу еще один стон, — после чего мягко ткнулся в дырочку уретры. И еще раз. И еще. После этого, Аомине сделал глубокий вдох и медленно насадился на член Тецу ртом, пока его нос не коснулся бритого лобка. Он тут же подался назад, шумно, с пошлым причмокиванием пососал головку, скользнул языком по уздечке – и снова вперед, плавно водя влажными губами по возбужденному члену.

 

            Левая рука Аомине скользнула под бедра Тецу – половинки упругих ягодиц удобно устроились на крепком предплечье, — тогда как пальцы правой начали мягко перебирать потяжелевшие яички, постепенно спускаясь все ниже. Подушечки пальцев провели по чувствительной и влажной от слюны коже промежности, пока не коснулись сжатого колечка мышц. В ответ на легкое прикосновение оно затрепетало, словно в такт сердцу Аомине, которое сейчас отбивало невообразимо бешеный ритм.

 

В голову пришла запоздалая мысль, что смазка осталась в ящике стола, на котором стоял компьютер, — еще с того последнего раза, когда он надрачивал себе пока смотрел порнушку с двумя грудастыми европейками. В этом ролике, девушки громко стонали, весьма старательно изображая страсть и невероятное наслаждение, однако Аомине никак не удавалось кончить – ровно до того момента, когда он, выключив порядком надоевшее видео, воскресил в памяти образ Тецу из раздевалки Тейко. Тецу, разгоряченный, потный, с подсыхающими капельками воды на плечах после душа, — как он мог быть потным и после душа одновременно, сейчас Аомине не смог объяснить бы даже самому себе, — с махровым полотенцем темно-синего цвета, повязанным вокруг узких бедер… довольно долго был одной из самых любимых и горячих эротических фантазий. Особенно, начиная с того самого момента, когда полотенце весьма удачно падало на пол, прямо на босые ступни Тецу.

 

Однако то, что сейчас происходило в комнате Аомине, было много лучше всех эротических фантазий вместе взятых. Тецу, распластавшийся на его постели, судорожно вцепился одной рукой в мятое одеяло, тогда как пальцы второй крепко держали Аомине за волосы. Однако при этом Тецу не пытался заставить его заглотить член глубже, сменить темп или вовсе выпустить его из плена жаркого рта – казалось, ему было достаточно ощущения мнимого контроля, которое давала рука, крепко удерживающая жесткие волосы на голове Аомине.

 

Тонкие пальцы Тецу едва заметно подрагивали, словно эхом повторяя чувственную дрожь, которая сотрясала всё тело. С губ сорвался протяжный стон, когда Аомине, насаживаясь ртом на его член, медленно ввел во влажный от слюны анус указательный палец. Неглубоко, всего на одну фалангу, потому что смазка сейчас была так же далека и недостижима, как вершина горы Фудзи, а довольствоваться в первый раз одной только слюной и предэкулятом Аомине не хотел, — однако и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы добавить остроты в ощущения Тецу.

 

Его рука, которая прежде мертвой хваткой цеплялась за одеяло, переместилась на плечо Аомине. Сильные пальцы крепко вцепились чуть выше локтя, словно пытаясь тем самым привлечь его внимание. Аомине вздрогнул всем телом, неожиданно глубоко в горло пропуская напряженный член, — и в этот самый момент, когда головка мягко ткнулась в его гортань, Тецу обильно кончил с протяжным стоном.

 

Спермы оказалось так много, что Аомине было закашлялся, однако ему удалось проглотить всё до последней капли. Он аккуратно вытащил палец из еще трепещущего колечка мышц, после чего, выдохнув, опустил голову на живот Тецу – того продолжало потряхивать в посторгазменной эйфории. У самого Аомине стояло до звезд в глазах, он с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не потереться истекающим смазкой членом о бедро Тецу или, на худой конец, хотя бы об одеяло.

 

Сверху судорожно вздохнули. Аомине поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Тецу, в глазах которого плескалось столько нежности и теплоты, что сердце на мгновение пропустило удар.

 

— Какой же ты… — голос Тецу прозвучал непривычно низко и хрипло.

 

— Какой? – Аомине улыбнулся, любуясь румянцем на щеках любимого человека. – Красивый? Волшебный? Потрясающий?..

 

            Тецу выдохнул и улыбнулся в ответ.

 

— Невозможный. Иди сюда. Пожалуйста, мне это очень нужно.

 

            Аомине дважды просить не было необходимости. Упершись руками, он подтянулся повыше на кровати и в самом прямом смысле этого слова уложил себя на Тецу. Тот, словно только этого и ждал, тут же запустил пальцы во влажные от пота волосы на затылке Аомине и притянул его к себе для нового поцелуя.

 

            Этот поцелуй вышел более тягучим и нежным по сравнению со всеми предыдущими, — по крайней мере, именно так показалось Аомине. У него голова пошла кругом, когда Тецу застонал от удовольствия, ощутив собственный вкус у него во рту, и он безнадежно потерялся в неспешном, влажном скольжении языков. Рука самопроизвольно дернулась, чтобы накрыть стоящий колом член, когда вдруг цепкие пальцы Тецу обхватили ее чуть повыше запястья.

 

— … что ты делаешь? – недовольно пробормотал Аомине, вынужденный прервать поцелуй.

 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты кончил так. Это неправильно.

 

Тецу потерся кончиком носа о его щеку, к которой после прижался губами в нежном целомудренном поцелуе. Эта нехитрая ласка заставила Аомине улыбнуться, а мгновением позже, когда до заторможенного возбуждением мозга дошел смысл сказанного Тецу, он резко выдохнул и застыл, так, как если бы из его легких разом выкачали весь кислород.

 

— Аомине-кун, где у тебя лежат смазка и презервативы?

 

            Сбросив неожиданно нахлынувшее оцепенение, Аомине несколько нервно хохотнул.

 

— То есть ты даже не спросишь, есть ли они у меня вообще, Тецу? А вдруг нет?..

 

            Тецу улыбнулся, мягко оглаживая большим пальцем выпирающую косточку на запястье Аомине.

 

— Тогда мне просто придется сходить за своей сумкой, — он наклонил голову к плечу, наблюдая, как расширяются от удивления глаза Аомине. – Это займет немного больше времени, поэтому если у тебя есть всё необходимое где-то поблизости…

 

            Аомине сам не заметил, как выдрал свою руку из хватки Тецу и в долю секунды преодолел расстояние, разделявшее кровать и стол, где стоял компьютер. Он выдернул верхний ящик, в котором, как ему запомнилось, должно было лежать всё необходимое, и не рассчитал силы – тот выскочил из пазов и, двигаясь по инерции, вылетел из рук Аомине. Содержимое ящика, большей частью состоявшее из старых журналов с Хорикитой Мэй, кучи упаковок из-под чипсов и оберток от шоколада, парочки непишущих ручек и изгрызенного карандаша, с шорохом разлетелось по полу. Сам ящик, срикошетив об спинку стула, отскочил назад и мог бы попасть прямиком по ноге Аомине, если бы тот не успел с шипением отскочить в сторону.

 

            Тецу, приподнявшись на локтях, наблюдал за происходящим с плохо скрываемым весельем. Когда же Аомине в чем мать родила опустился на пол, пытаясь в ворохе хлама отыскать тюбик со смазкой и расплющенную упаковку презервативов – коробка какое-то время имела несчастье находиться в заднем кармане джинсов, — тот упал обратно на кровать и звонко засмеялся.

 

            Аомине замер, пригвожденный к месту внезапным и таким долгожданным звуком, который уже отчаялся услышать. Он во все глаза смотрел на веселящегося Тецу, вольготно раскинувшегося на его кровати, и не мог заставить себя пошевелиться, потому что боялся нарушить волшебство момента.

 

— Аомине-кун?.. – наконец отсмеявшись, Тецу вновь приподнялся на локтях и с легкой улыбкой посмотрел на Аомине. – Всё в порядке? Ты нашел то, что нужно, или мне сходить за своей сумкой?

 

— Нет. Да. Черт. – Аомине резко выдохнул и опустил глаза. Искомое обнаружилось неожиданно быстро, рядом с ножкой кровати – и как только он не заметил это раньше? – Я просто вдруг понял, что уже очень давно не слышал, как ты смеешься.

 

            Тецу улыбнулся еще шире и так ласково, что у Аомине перехватило дыхание.

 

— Уверен, что теперь ты знаешь, как это исправить. И я знаю, что ты сделаешь всё возможное для этого. – Он сел на развороченной постели и протянул к Аомине обе руки. – А теперь иди сюда. Пожалуйста.

 

            И Аомине пошел.

 

            На кровати он тут же оказался опрокинут, перевернут на спину и затянут в новый головокружительный поцелуй – Тецу, усевшись Аомине на бедра, склонился к его лицу, опираясь одной рукой на изголовье кровати, в то время как вторая, мягко скользнув вдоль тела, вытянула из влажных пальцев тюбик со смазкой.

 

— …что? – Аомине вздрогнул от неожиданности и прервал поцелуй. – Тецу?

 

— Я сделаю всё сам, хорошо? Мне… нужно. – Тецу на секунду зажмурился, словно собираясь с мыслями. – Ты только смотри на меня. Не отводи взгляд.

 

            От негромкого щелчка крышки по всему телу Аомине прокатилась волна предвкушения, заставившая поджаться пальцы на ногах. Он закусил губу и судорожно вцепился в порядком измятое одеяло, глядя на то, как Тецу щедро плеснул в ладонь смазки и, немного приподнявшись на коленях, завел правую руку себе за спину. На мгновение по его лицу проскользнуло болезненное выражение – Аомине догадался, что Тецу ввел в себя первый палец, и дернулся было подняться, чтобы помочь – однако тут же оказался остановлен второй, свободной рукой, которая мягко легла ему на грудь.

 

— У тебя смазка с запахом ванили. Скажи мне, что я ошибаюсь, и это не значит… — Тецу глубоко вздохнул, словно набирал в легкие воздуха перед тем, как нырнуть, — …совсем ничего не значит.

 

            Уже в который раз за этот день Аомине ощутил, как к его лицу прилила краска.

— Мне нигде не попалась смазка с запахом ванильного милкшейка. – Он, как и просил Тецу, не отводил от него взгляда, поэтому не без удовольствия заметил, как вспыхнули у него щеки. – Ты сам виноват, что этот проклятый запах в моей голове так сильно ассоциируется с тобой.

 

— Какой же ты дурак, Дайки…

 

            Тецу выдохнул и подался вперед – Аомине подумал, что он снова его поцелует, и даже потянулся к нему навстречу, когда тот вдруг, на секунду прикрыв глаза, немного покачался туда-сюда, задевая бедрами сочащуюся предэкулятом головку…

 

            … а потом Аомине в одно мгновение целиком погрузился в горячее, шелковистое и восхитительно-узкое.

 

            Это произошло так неожиданно и оказалось настолько приятно, что у него на несколько секунд потемнело перед глазами, а голову заполнил белый шум. Если бы в этот самый момент Тецу хотя бы чуть-чуть двинулся, то Аомине позорно спустил бы, как подросток во время первой поллюции. К его счастью, Тецу замер, и только его грудь ходила ходуном от тяжелого дыхания.

 

            Когда перед глазами у Аомине наконец прояснилось, он восхищенно выдохнул от открывшейся его взгляду картины. Сердце, совершив очередной головокружительный кульбит, с удвоенной силой заполошно заколотилось в ребра.

 

            Тецу сидел на бедрах Аомине, крепко обхватив их коленями. Его нижняя губа была закушена, над верхней выступили бисеринки пота, а глаза оказались плотно закрыты. Он немного отклонился назад, опираясь на правую руку, в то время как пальцами левой пережимал основание возбужденного члена.

 

            Аомине положил ладони на ноги Тецу и провел ими вверх по горячей коже – от острых коленок до восхитительно узких бедер, где скользнул дальше – пока пальцы не обхватили и не сжали упругие половинки ягодиц. Ресницы Тецу дрогнули, затрепетали, словно крылья нежной бабочки, — и он распахнул глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Аомине, который, кажется, в тут же забыл, как дышать.

 

— Видел бы ты себя сейчас, Тецу. Ты такой красивый.

 

            В ответ на это Тецу улыбнулся, склонив голову к левому плечу.

 

— Я вижу твой взгляд, Аомине-кун. Этого более чем достаточно, — он перенес вес своего тела вперед, упершись руками в кровать по обеим сторонам от живота Аомине, и сделал первое осторожное движение, отозвавшееся мягким шлепком ягодиц о бедра. – И ты тоже очень красивый, самый красивый из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал.

 

            Аомине самодовольно взрыкнул и, подхватив Тецу под ягодицы, одним слитным движением уложил его на спину, а сам навалился сверху, притираясь всем телом. Тецу, вцепившись в плечи сильными пальцами, скользнул правой рукой по затылку Аомине, заставляя его нагнуться ниже, и спустя мгновение затянул его в очередной головокружительный и очень мокрый поцелуй.

 

            Одновременно с этим, Аомине наконец-то начал двигаться. Сначала осторожно и медленно, потому что боялся своей резкостью причинить боль любимому человеку. Однако уже после нескольких толчков, которые сопровождались пошлыми шлепками, Тецу поднял ноги и скрестил их у Аомине за спиной, ощутимо ткнувшись острыми пятками в его ягодицы.

 

— Давай сильнее, — пробормотал он в перерывах между поцелуями. – Я не сломаюсь.

 

            Аомине словно только и надо было, что услышать такие слова от Тецу — оторвавшись от любимых губ, он подхватил его под бедра – упругие половинки ягодиц идеально легли в большие ладони, — и сразу, с первого же движения набрал быстрый темп.

 

            Удовольствие нахлынуло, накатило густой душной волной, тягуче собираясь в низу живота. Тецу застонал, выгнулся дугой в руках Аомине и в какой-то момент начал подаваться навстречу. Его член, зажатый между их телами, стоял крепко и истекал смазкой, пачкая дорожку темных волос на животе Аомине.

 

            Голова пошла кругом – от всего сразу. От того, какой красивый Тецу, тихо стонущий от наслаждения в объятьях Аомине – и от того, что это в первый раз, когда он видит его таким; от того, как покрылись красными пятнами плечи любимого человека, расцвеченные поцелуями-укусами — и от того, что Аомине совершенно не хотелось, чтобы эти метки сошли, чтобы каждый знал, что Тецу принадлежит исключительно ему.

 

            И он не намерен делиться. Не сейчас, когда Аомине, — наконец-то! – мог не скрывать своих истинных чувств и желаний.

 

Еще, еще сильнее, еще глубже, не давая себе ни секундной передышки. Аомине вбивал Тецу в кровать, позволяя ему покрывать болезненными поцелуями подбородок и шею. Несколько раз тот прихватил особенно сильно, а потом уткнулся лбом в саднящее плечо и выдохнул с тихим стоном. Он был на грани — Аомине чувствовал, как резко Тецу вздрагивал при толчках и всё крепче сжимал ногами его, как сильно тот вцеплялся пальцами в напряженную спину, — и его тоже начало пробивать крупной дрожью.

 

В какой-то момент Тецу безвольно – так, будто бы в нем закончились все силы, -откинул голову на подушку, распахнул слезящиеся глаза и встретился с ним взглядом. Припухшие от поцелуев губы тронула мягкая улыбка, в которой оказалось столько тепла и нежности, что на доли секунды Аомине потерялся в пространстве-времени и сбился с жесткого рваного ритма.

 

Аомине не знает, что именно послужило последней каплей, толкнувшей его за край, когда он сорвался в самый сильный и головокружительный оргазм в своей жизни. Скорее всего, причиной был жаркий срывающийся шепот прямо в ухо, когда Тецу, обхватив его руками за шею, крепко прижался губами к покрасневшей ушной раковине и, на выдохе, простонал одно-единственное слово, а после рухнул обратно на постель, как марионетка, у которой обрезали все ниточки.

 

_«Дайки»._

            Аомине выломало, выкрутило до костей, мясом наружу. В один момент он распался, разметался по Вселенной на множество мельчайших сияющих частиц, и спустя короткое мгновение вновь собрался в единое целое – во что-то совершенно другое, новое, полностью, абсолютно и безоговорочно счастливое. Руки дрожали, перед глазами поплыло белое марево. Аомине тяжело, не чувствуя тела, опустился на распростертого под ним Тецу, и в эту же минуту между их животами плеснуло горячее.

 

            Тецу кончил молча, с силой стиснув искусанные губы, — так, что те превратились в бледно-розовый росчерк на расцвеченном лихорадочным румянцем лице, — и крепко вцепился тонкими пальцами в плечи Аомине.

 

            И это оказалось самым прекрасным зрелищем, которое он когда-либо видел.

 

            В тишине, разбиваемой лишь тяжелым сбившимся дыханием, медленно потекли минуты. Тецу, пришедший в себя после оргазма, ласково перебирал взмокшие от пота пряди на затылке Аомине, который спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи. Молчание затягивалось, но совершенно не казалось неуютным или неправильным – напротив, создавалось впечатление, что все идет именно так, как должно идти, вплоть до сигналов клаксонов и криков детворы во дворе, которые были слышны через приоткрытое окно на кухне. Аомине слегка пошевелился и, поморщившись, вытащил опадающий член из Тецу – и испуганно замер, когда у него по бедрам потекло горячее и липкое.

 

— …что?

 

— Всё в порядке, Аомине-кун, это твоя сперма.

 

            Осознание шарахнуло Аомине по голове. Он приподнялся на локтях, так, чтобы заглянуть в безмятежное лицо Тецу, который, встретившись с ним взглядом, ласково улыбнулся.

 

— Мы забыли про презервативы?

 

            Аомине поискал глазами по разворошенной постели, пока не наткнулся на затертую расплющенную упаковку, которая лежала в изголовье кровати, прямо рядом с подушкой. Может быть, в ней закончились презервативы? Но Аомине точно помнил два блестящих квадратика внутри коробки, когда перекладывал ее из кармана джинсов в ящик стола.

 

— Как так получилось? — Аомине растерянно нахмурил брови. – Вот же они, я про них не забыл. Так почему же…

 

            Поток возмущенных слов остановили пальцы Тецу, которые, мягко прижавшись к губам Аомине, не задержались на них больше необходимого, после чего ласково скользнули дальше.

 

— Всё в порядке, — повторил Тецу, — Я видел, что ты принес презервативы, но умышленно не стал их использовать или напоминать тебе об этом – просто потому, что в них не было необходимости.

 

            Аомине нахмурился и поджал губы, всё еще чувствуя на них фантомное тепло прикосновения.

 

— …я не понимаю.

 

— Всё очень просто. Мы оба абсолютно здоровы. Я не увидел смысла в их использовании. – Тецу очертил кончиком пальца ушную раковину Аомине, это оказалось щекотно, и он торопливо почесал ухо плечом, несильно прижав тонкую кисть. – Просто не захотел, чтобы нас еще что-то разделяло, как бы пόшло и штампованно это ни прозвучало сейчас. Хватит с нас уже всего этого – и препятствий, и недомолвок. Хватит.

 

            Аомине поймал в свои большие руки маленькую кисть Тецу и уткнулся в нее лицом, прижавшись губами к самому центру ладони. Сердце зашлось в бешеном ритме, голова напрочь отказывалась воспринимать услышанное: это казалось слишком идеальным.

 

— Как ты можешь быть уверен? – его голос прозвучал глухо, потому что он не отнимал лица от ладони Тецу.

 

— В чем именно, Аомине-кун?

 

— Во всем.

 

— Я работаю врачом. Мы обязаны регулярно проходить полную медицинскую проверку, Аомине-кун. – В голосе Тецу отчетливо слышалась улыбка. – Последние результаты я как раз получил незадолго до этого… происшествия. Так что здесь, как видишь, всё довольно просто объясняется.

 

            Аомине поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Тецу – тот свободной рукой перебирал жесткие пряди на его затылке.

 

— А я?

 

— А ты попал в больницу и был прооперирован, так что часть необходимых анализов была проведена без какого-то моего в этом участия.

 

            Брови Аомине удивленно взметнулись вверх.

 

— Часть? Что ты… Тецу? Это… это то, о чем я сейчас думаю?

 

— Я еще не научился читать твои мысли, Аомине-кун, поэтому не могу сказать наверняка. Надеюсь, не ошибусь, если скажу, что все остальные… необходимые в нашем случае анализы также сделали в больнице, в которой ты лежал… – кончики ушей Тецу мило заалели, – по моей просьбе.

 

— Ты уже тогда планировал… ну… всё это?

 

            Лицо Тецу неуловимо изменилось, и он как-то враз посерьезнел. От Аомине не укрылось, как он скользнул ласковым взглядом по его лицу, по плечам, по сильным рукам, которые так крепко и бережно сейчас обнимали его, пока, наконец, снова не посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

 

— Как я уже говорил, я очень многое переосмыслил после того, как ты почти умер у меня на руках, Аомине-кун. – Стыдливый румянец переполз на щеки, а голос на мгновение предательски дрогнул, однако Тецу продолжил говорить, по-прежнему глядя на Аомине. – Я был решительно настроен на то, чтобы наконец серьезно и по-взрослому поговорить с тобой о том, что я на самом деле чувствую. Правда, на деле всё получилось… несколько иначе, чем я себе это представлял, но так даже лучше. Я рад.

 

            Аомине, не сдержавшись, коротко хохотнул.

 

— Да уж. Поговорили мы весьма обстоятельно. – Он взял в ладони лицо Тецу и ласково огладил большими пальцами розовеющие скулы. – Готов поспорить, ты наверняка у себя в голове целые диалоги продумал, начиная, наверное, с моего дурацкого поцелуя и твоей последующей реакцией на него.

 

            Тецу крупно вздрогнул и впервые с начала этого неловкого разговора отвел глаза, избегая встречаться с Аомине взглядом.

 

— …я подумал, что ты догадался о моих чувствах и просто посмеялся надо мной. В тот момент всё это выглядело как дурацкая шутка.

 

— Что? Тецу, я бы никогда… Как тебе такое могло только в голову прийти?

 

— Не знаю. Сам до сих пор не могу понять, что на меня тогда нашло. – Тецу невесело усмехнулся. – Возможно, причина крылась в том, что я был уверен – мои чувства не взаимны и никогда таковыми не станут.

 

            Аомине разочарованно застонал и спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Тецу.

 

— Почему ты просто не поговорил со мной? Проклятье, из всех людей, которых я знаю в своей грёбаной жизни, ты был самым рассудительным и всегда – слышишь, всегда предлагал обсудить сложившуюся проблему. Это же я вечно рубил с плеча, не разобравшись в ситуации, а ты меня останавливал. – Аомине крепко обнял Тецу, прижимая его к себе. – Почему же в этот раз ты не поговорил со мной?

 

            Теплая ладонь скользнула на затылок, ласково огладила топорщащийся ежик коротко стриженных волос.

 

— Прости. Как оказалось, когда дело касается моих собственных чувств, я практически не способен мыслить рационально – эмоции берут верх над разумом. – Тецу легко потянул Аомине за плечо, вынуждая того приподняться на локтях – теперь они вновь смотрели в глаза друг друга. – Но сейчас мы наконец-то разобрались со всеми недоразумениями и недосказанностями, и, кажется, у нас всё хорошо. Ведь у нас всё хорошо, правда?

 

            Неожиданная, едва различимая неуверенность в голосе Тецу заставила сердце Аомине болезненно сжаться. Он обхватил его лицо ладонями и ласково погладил подушечками больших пальцев бледные щеки – те тут же покрылись нежным румянцем, – после чего склонился и запечатлел на губах Тецу невесомый поцелуй.

 

— Всё зависит от твоего ответа на вопрос, который я сейчас задам, — наконец сказал Аомине, изо всех сил стараясь не улыбнуться при виде расширившихся от удивления глаз на любимом лице. – Пожалуйста, будь серьезен и как следует подумай, прежде чем отвечать, хорошо?

 

            Тецу рвано выдохнул и кивнул.

 

— Какой вопрос?

 

Аомине почувствовал, что вся кровь в один миг прилила к его лицу.

 

— Мне кажется, что в нашем случае уже немного поздновато предлагать встречаться, поэтому я спрошу так: ты будешь со мной?

 

            Щекам стало жарко, хотя и не было ясно, с чего бы вдруг взяться такой реакции – ответ Тецу казался очевиден, особенно после всего того, что произошло с ними и между ними за последнее время. И тем не менее, на одну самую крохотную секунду Аомине всё же позволил себе усомниться – ровно до того самого момента, пока небольшие ладони Тецу не легли поверх его рук.

 

— Всегда.

 

 

*    *    *

 

            Они провалялись в постели до самых сумерек, запутавшись в коконе из одеяла, подушек и собственных рук и ног.

 

Тецу, удобно устроившись головой на животе Аомине, рассказывал о том, как учился на медицинском после перевода в Нагоя. Многое из этого было Аомине давно известно – в те редкие моменты, когда Тецу звонил ему по скайпу, он старался узнать как можно больше о жизни дорогого человека, который находился теперь так далеко.

 

            Еще источником новостей нередко оказывалась Сацуки – в отличие от Аомине, она не стеснялась названивать Тецу и засыпать его сообщениями в лайне, когда ей этого захочется. Впрочем, это касалось не только Тецу – ее вниманием не был обделен ни один бывший сокомандник, как из Тейко, так и из Тоо. В любой момент, когда у Сацуки появлялась свободная минутка, она хваталась за свой розовый телефон и заполняла пространство вокруг себя веселым щебетанием или бодрым клацаньем клавиш, перемежавшимся редкими смешками и улыбками.

 

            После всего этого было совсем не удивительно, что из всех возможных профессий Сацуки выбрала именно журналистику.

 

— Я рад, что Момои-сан такая… неравнодушная, – негромко сказал Тецу, повернув голову так, чтобы видеть лицо Аомине. – Она сильно переживала за нас, когда я уехал, ты знал об этом? Звонила мне почти каждый день, чтобы убедиться, что у меня всё хорошо. Через раз спрашивала, не передумал ли я, не хочу ли я вернуться в Токио, даже обещала помочь с переводом в университете.

 

Аомине запустил пятерню в волосы Тецу, в очередной раз удивляясь их мягкости.

 

— А ты хотел вернуться?

 

            Тецу замялся.

 

— Нет. Ну… не сразу захотел, хотя пожалел о своем переводе в первый же день. Чтобы ты понимал, сначала я просто сильно переживал и боялся… сам не знаю чего. – Он нашел руку Аомине и переплел их пальцы у себя на груди. – Когда же разум наконец возобладал над эмоциями, я понял, что твой поцелуй не был попыткой посмеяться над моими чувствами, что во всей этой ситуации крылось что-то большее, чем мне показалось на первый взгляд. Но ты не звонил и не писал несколько месяцев, так что я снова начал сомневаться. И, если ты помнишь, именно я первым вышел тогда на связь.

 

— Помню. Прости, Тецу. Мне тогда показалось, что я всё окончательно испортил и поэтому не хотел звонить – вдруг правда всё, конец? Я был уверен, что ты, после всего случившегося, просто больше не захочешь со мной общаться.

 

            Тецу невесело рассмеялся.

 

— Дурак ты, Аомине-кун. Впрочем, и я дурак. Уже давно надо было поговорить, как два взрослых человека.

 

            Аомине крепко сжал тонкие пальцы Тецу в ладони.

 

— Я сейчас скажу глупость.

 

— Ты часто говоришь глупости, Аомине-кун.

 

— Это такая глупость, которая тебе точно не понравится. В общем, если говорить честно, я даже рад, что ввязался в эту потасовку, когда спас вашу мелкую тренершу. Оно, конечно, хоть и вышло мне боком, но зато это позволило нам наконец встретиться и прояснить отношения. И теперь ты здесь, рядом со мной, вместе со мной, в моих объятиях.

 

            Тецу перекатился на живот и приподнялся на локтях, заглядывая Аомине в глаза.

 

— Не знал, что ты такой романтик, Аомине-кун. Ты действительно сказал ужасную глупость – и ужасная она не потому, что глупая, а потому что действительно страшная. Всё могло закончится гораздо хуже, и ты мог умереть в том переулке или в машине скорой помощи, или даже на операционном столе.

 

            Аомине сел и рывком притянул к себе Тецу, заставляя того усесться к нему на колени.

 

— Не мог. Ты держал мою жизнь в своих ладонях, и это было самое надежное место из всех, которые я знаю.

 

            Глаза Тецу изумленно распахнулись, он стремительно краснел и, спасаясь от собственных эмоций, уткнулся лицом в плечо Аомине.

 

— Я начинаю всерьез задумываться об обыске в твоей квартире, Аомине-кун. У меня создается впечатление, что ты перечитал седзе-манги, и я просто обязан ее найти и уничтожить, пока подобные высказывания не довели меня до смерти от разрыва сердца.

 

            Аомине коротко рассмеялся, сжимая Тецу в объятиях. В этот момент он почувствовал себя, наверное, самым счастливым человеком во всем мире и даже чуточку больше.

 

— Я с удовольствием составлю тебе компанию в твоих поисках, – он уткнулся носом в теплую светловолосую макушку, которая так приятно пахла Тецу, его шампунем и совсем чуть-чуть – больницей. – Но перед этим, я думаю, нужно всё-таки перекусить, принять душ и, пожалуй, хотя бы немного поспать, чтобы сделать этот день окончательно и бесповоротно самым лучшим в моей жизни.

 

— Мне совершенно точно нравится ход твоих мыслей. Предлагаю приступить к выполнению этого замечательного плана прямо сейчас.

 

            Тецу змейкой вывернулся из объятий и, легко вскочив на ноги, сверкая расцвеченными синяками ягодицами, направился на кухню. Это зрелище оказалось настолько непривычным и удивительным, что Аомине, уже успевший спустить одну ногу с кровати, на какое-то время завис, бездумно пялясь в то место, где Тецу еще мгновение назад прошлепал босыми ступнями по полу. Звук открывшегося и закрывшегося холодильника и последовавший за этим шум льющейся воды вернули его к реальности – выпутав вторую ногу из одеяла, Аомине, наконец, встал и пошел на кухню, туда, где его ждал восхитительно обнаженный Тецу.

 

            Тот, на удивление нисколько не стеснявшийся (или не замечавший?) собственной наготы, ловко управляясь палочками, взбивал яйца в глубокой миске. Заметив Аомине, Тецу на несколько секунд прервался свое занятие, демонстративно скользнув многозначительным взглядом по его телу, чуть дольше задержавшись на полуопавшем члене – тот мгновенно среагировал, призывно дернувшись, – после чего, как ни в чем не бывало, вернулся к тому, чем был занят до этого.

 

— Сначала я подумал, что можно приготовить омурайсу, но, к сожалению, это займет больше времени, чем я хотел бы на это потратить. – Тецу отложил палочки и потянулся к полке, где у Аомине хранилась посуда. – Поэтому я посчитал, что сейчас можно ограничиться тамагояки и легким овощным салатом. Надеюсь, ты не против?

 

            Аомине помотал головой, чувствуя как рот мгновенно наполнился слюной, а в животе тихонько забурчало от голода.

 

— Нет, звучит очень здорово.

 

            Тецу в ответ на это улыбнулся.

 

— Тогда иди в ванную первым. Я пока тут всё закончу.

 

— Тебе не нужно чем-нибудь помочь?

 

— Нет, я справлюсь сам. Иди.

 

            Аомине повернулся и направился было в ванную комнату, когда его на пороге кухни нагнал негромкий оклик.

 

— Аомине-кун, я тебя попрошу не прикасаться к себе, пока ты будешь принимать душ.

 

— …что? Подожди, что ты сказал?

 

            Аомине резко развернулся и изумленно уставился на Тецу – тот ответил ему совершенно спокойным взглядом, глаза в глаза.

 

— Я абсолютно уверен, что ты с первого раза услышал и понял меня. Пожалуйста, не прикасайся к себе.

 

            Было что-то такое в голосе Тецу, от чего Аомине почувствовал, словно его тело только что огладили горячими ладонями по самым чувствительным местам. Волосы на руках встали дыбом, а кожа покрылась мурашками. Во всей этой ситуации было что-то волнующее, как предвкушение подарка на день рождения, причем именно такого, какой ты больше всего желаешь получить. Он едва заметно кивнул, глядя в серьезные глаза Тецу, и, получив такой же кивок в ответ, наконец развернулся и направился в ванную, изо всех сил игнорируя желание обернуться и посмотреть.

 

            Впрочем, Тецу вернулся к прерванному занятию и в этот самый момент, судя по характерному шипению, выливал яичную смесь на горячую сковородку – и это был последний звук, который услышал Аомине, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь в ванную комнату.

 

            Горячие струи ударили по плечам, смывая напряжение и усталость. Какое-то время Аомине не двигался – подняв голову так, чтобы вода попадала на лицо, он закрыл глаза и позволил себе полностью раствориться в пережитых некоторое время назад минутах абсолютного счастья, от которого, казалось, распирало грудную клетку. Опухшие от поцелуев губы немного саднило от горячей воды, и Аомине автоматически облизывал их, всё еще ощущая на них, как ему казалось, вкус Тецу. Возбуждение никуда не ушло, оно клубилось внутри, мягко перетекая вдоль позвоночника вниз, к паху, и назад, устремляясь куда-то в область диафрагмы, заставляя сердце на доли секунды сбиваться с ритма. Шевелиться не хотелось, не было желания даже просто поднять руки к голове, чтобы помыть потные волосы, поэтому Аомине стоял неподвижно, позволяя горячей воде омывать охваченное приятной истомой тело, в то время как в своих мыслях он каждую минуту возвращался к человеку, который ждал его на кухне.

 

            Его _Тецу._

 

            Спустя несколько минут в дверь негромко постучали.

 

— Аомине-кун, ужин готов.

 

— Иду.

 

            _Грёбаная_ семейная идиллия. Это же просто праздник какой-то.

 

Наскоро вытершись большим махровым полотенцем, которое висело тут же, на крючке, Аомине по привычке потянулся к стиральной машинке, где, как правило, складывал вещи и, не обнаружив их на обычном месте, вспомнил, что вся одежда осталась на полу в спальне.

 

            Он радостно ухмыльнулся, бросив в зеркало взгляд на свои расцвеченные синяками и засосами плечи.

 

— А, ну и ладно, так сойдет.

 

            Тецу ждал его на кухне, по-прежнему потрясающе обнаженный и умиротворенно-счастливый. Стол уже был накрыт – над еще горячим, разложенным по разным тарелкам тамагояки поднимался пар, глубокая миска с салатом расположилась посередине, так, чтобы каждый из них мог положить себе столько, сколько захочет, а рядом с палочками у каждого стояло по банке с пивом, восхитительно холодной и запотевшей.

 

            Тецу, потемневшими глазами пристально наблюдавший за Аомине, который, в свою очередь, с восторгом разглядывал накрытый стол, неловко улыбнулся и, вытерев мокрые руки полотенцем, подошел ближе.

 

— Получилось довольно скромно. Не уверен, что тебе этого хватит, чтобы насытиться, Аомине-кун.

 

— Всё в порядке. На ночь лучше не объедаться, крепче будем спать.

 

— Кагами-кун с тобой бы поспорил. – Тецу подошел еще ближе, и сейчас их разделяли какие-то двадцать сантиметров. – Он терпеть не может ложиться спать, если его желудок не набит до отказа, потому что в таких случаях его мучает бессонница.

 

— Почему вообще сейчас в разговоре всплыл этот придурок? – проворчал Аомине, отвернувшись куда-то в сторону. – Он здесь вообще не к времени и не к месту.

 

— Ты прав, Аомине-кун. Пожалуйста, прости меня.

 

            В следующую секунду Тецу – _его прекрасный обнаженный Тецу! –_ одним плавным движением опустился на колени перед Аомине, не сводя потемневшего голодного взгляда с возбужденного члена, который призывно покачивался перед его лицом.

 

— Тецу, эй, ты чего творишь?

 

            Тот, словно не заметив или умышленно проигнорировав изумленный возглас Аомине, прижался губами в невесомом поцелуе к чувствительной рубцовой ткани на его животе, там, где уродливым красным росчерком выделялся послеоперационный шов.

 

— Всегда мечтал это сделать.

 

            О чем именно мечтал Тецу, Аомине так и не успел спросить, потому что в следующее мгновение восхитительно горячие губы накрыли головку его возбужденного члена. Язык уверенно прошелся по дырочке уретры, слизывая выступившую каплю предэкулята, после чего скользнул дальше по увитому венами стволу.

 

            У Аомине предательски задрожали ноги – он лихорадочно зашарил позади себя в поисках точки опоры, потому что по-настоящему испугался того, что может упасть. Костяшки правой руки ударились об угол холодильника, однако боли он совсем не почувствовал, возможно, потому что в данный момент все ощущения сконцентрировались в одном конкретном месте – во рту у Тецу, где было так мокро и жарко.

 

            Казалось, этот жар может спалить Аомине дотла.

 

            Пальцы беспомощно заскользили по гладкой дверце холодильника в попытке уцепиться за что-нибудь – безрезультатно, контроль полетел к чертям, когда Тецу бросил на него острый взгляд снизу вверх, продолжая при этом, не сбившись с ритма, насаживаться ртом на его член с восхитительно бесстыдным причмокиванием. В какой-то момент, он, ни на секунду не отрываясь от своего занятия, перехватил свободную руку Аомине, ласково скользнув подушечками пальцев по центру ладони, после чего уверенно положил ее к себе на голову, словно бы отдавая ему контроль над ситуацией.

 

            Весь окружающий мир потонул в белом шуме. В поисках опоры, Аомине с силой вцепился свободной рукой в плечо Тецу – так, что на светлой коже наверняка останутся новые синяки, — в то время как пальцы другой сгребли мягкие послушные пряди в горсть. Сам того не замечая, он начал резко трахать его рот, загоняя член между припухших губ, пока головка не касалась горла, и назад, по горячему языку, почти выскальзывая наружу. Ребристое нёбо проходилось по чувствительному месту над уздечкой, заставляя Аомине жмуриться и стонать при каждом движении, в то время как Тецу, игнорируя текущие из глаз слезы, мягко перебирал в ладони его полные семенем яйца. Наслаждение становилось сильнее, острее, накатывало удушливой волной, разливалось трепещущим жаром по всему телу. Последней каплей стало, когда член, в очередной раз скользнув между обхвативших его губ в глубину жаркого рта, уперся головкой в горло, и в этот самый момент Тецу поднял на Аомине слезящиеся глаза…

 

            И сглотнул.

 

            Оргазм накрыл так неожиданно и оказался такой силы, что Аомине непременно бы стёк на пол – колени затряслись, ноги совершенно не держали пребывающее в эйфории тело, когда он толчками выплескивался в восхитительно жаркий рот. Ситуацию спас Тецу, который, в определенный момент, крепко ухватил его за бедра, не давая ему упасть.

 

— Всё в порядке, я держу тебя, Аомине-кун.

 

            Тецу произнес эти слова почти шепотом, периодически срываясь на хрип и едва заметно морщась от неприятных ощущений в натруженном горле. В уголке рта выступила маленькая капля крови – он слизнул ее быстрым движением языка, после чего попытался было подняться на ноги, но Аомине опередил его, опустившись на колени рядом.

 

— Ты сумасшедший, – на одном дыхании выпалил он, притягивая к себе Тецу. – Восхитительный, невероятный, удивительный и абсолютно сумасшедший. А еще, ты так и не ответил мне на мой вопрос.

 

            Тецу обнял Аомине в ответ, сцепив пальцы в замок на его затылке.

 

— Какой?

 

— Сейчас это уже не важно.

 

— А что важно? – прошептал Тецу почти у самого уха Аомине. Того ощутимо тряхнуло от очередной накатившей волны возбуждения, и он, резко выдохнув, еще сильнее сжал Тецу в руках.

 

— Важно, что ты здесь, со мной. Я люблю тебя. Я хочу тебя, Тецу – сейчас и всегда. – В животе Аомине предательски заурчало. – А еще я хочу есть, и у нас остывает ужин, который ты приготовил.

 

            Тецу негромко рассмеялся и, слегка отстранившись, заглянул Аомине в лицо, поймав его взгляд.

 

— Боюсь, что ужин уже остыл, но мы всегда можем немного подогреть его в микроволновке. Я тоже люблю тебя, Дайки. Очень-очень люблю.

 

 

*    *    *

 

            Через две недели в ванной комнате Аомине, в стаканчике рядом с зеркалом, появилась еще одна зубная щетка, а в кухонном шкафу – отдельная кружка для Тецу.

 

            Аомине хотел, чтобы Тецу перебрался к нему насовсем, и рассчитывал уговорить его сделать это в течение ближайшего месяца. Он еще не знал, что Тецу уже упаковал свои вещи по коробкам и расторгнул договор аренды квартиры, потому что планировал съехаться с Аомине на следующей неделе.

 

Знала Сацуки.

 

В честь этого радостного события, которого она ждала последние несколько лет, она в благодарность принесла небольшой подарок недавно родившей Рико.

 

Малыша, кстати, назвали Дайки.

 

Весьма опрометчивое решение.


End file.
